


Big Fluffy Puppy With Bad Teeth

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John发现Sherlock是个狼人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudsPanties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudsPanties/gifts).
  * A translation of [Big Fluffy Puppy With Bad Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396796) by [CloudsPanties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudsPanties/pseuds/CloudsPanties). 



第一次见到时，John被吓得半死。那时月亮刚好升上天空，他在外面和Lestrade以及几个朋友踢完足球回到家。公寓里简直一塌糊涂，Sherlock也不在他平常坐的沙发上。生怕有什么万一的John四处寻找Sherlock的踪影，哪怕找到一些头绪也好。结果，他在自己床上发现了一条黑色的毛茸茸的狼，身体周围堆了一团衣服。那狼抬头看见John，立刻坐起来飞快地摇晃着尾巴，兴高采烈地呼哧呼哧。

“上帝啊！”John大喊着跑回客厅，象抓住救命稻草一样抓住门框。

狼跳下床，尾巴还是不断摇晃着，仿佛是要笑。John惊恐万状地摔门而出，狂奔到楼下看看Mrs.Hudson怎么样了。

“Mrs.Hudson！Mrs.Hudson，楼上有一头狼！”他尖叫着，楼梯两级一跨。

“噢！那只不过是Sherlock罢了，亲爱的。”她说，好像无足轻重似地摆摆手。“他没告诉你，是吗？”

“告诉我什么？”

“他是个狼人，亲爱的。他一家都是。他老忘记告诉人家，所以合租的人都和他呆不久。以前那些室友回家看到一头大黑狼，都会以为是他搞的实验，结果第二天就搬走了。”

“那……那头狼是Sherlock？可我已经在这里住了好几个月！”John不敢相信地指着自己的卧室方向。

“你没注意每逢满月他就会变得有些奇怪吗？”Mrs.Hudson问，招呼John进她厨房，“会有几天他不回家，或者索性关在卧室不出门？”

“他一向都很奇怪啊Mrs.Hudson。”

“唉唉，我只能说，亲爱的，来吧，喝口茶。好好地喝完，你就可以上楼去把事情解决了。我敢肯定，他是做好准备才让你看见的。”

 

——

喝完茶John回到自己的公寓，站在卧室门口。他深呼吸好几下才推开门。那狼——Sherlock——又趴在床上了，身边都是John的毛衣。这次Sherlock没作出什么举动，只有尾巴在John出现的刹那开始拼命摇晃。

“Sherlock，是你吗？不是你存心弄狼来吓我吧？”John问。

那头狼用一双灰蓝色眼睛瞥了他一眼，低低地咆哮，显然对他的话嗤之以鼻，表达着John你是个蠢蛋的意思。这绝对是Sherlock。

“明天早上我们得谈谈这事，好吗？”

Sherlock点头。

“上床之前，要我先带你出去散步之类的吗？”

Sherlock兴奋地吠叫一声，跳下床飞快地摇着尾巴。他给John叼来一根系着项圈的皮绳，并把它丢在John的脚边等他称赞。叹着气，John捡起皮绳。

“快去快回，嗯？”他边说边解开项圈，跪在Sherlock跟前。

Sherlock在他的等待中又兴奋地叫了声，然后坐下来。这头该死的狼把戴项圈搞得象梳妆打扮似地。

“行啦，小小地溜达一圈，然后我们就上床休息。”

——

等他们回家，已经过了一小时。Sherlock在街上欢乐地蹦跶，看起来比他人形时都要心情愉快，John实在很难硬下心肠把这毛茸茸的大混蛋早早拖回家。最后，Sherlock标记了自己地盘里的树，反而扯着John往家走，尾巴乱摇。自从John和Mrs.Hudson喝完茶上楼那时起他就一直摇尾巴。

进入公寓后John盛了一盆水放在地上。狼一边饮水，一边让John解下项圈。

“Sherlock，我要去洗澡然后休息。如果你愿意，今晚就睡在我的卧室。”

洗澡完毕晃进卧室，John看到Sherlock又窝在他床上的毛衣堆里了。他叹着气，把狼赶下去，再把毛衣丢到床边的地板上。

“你睡这里。顺便说，明早你给我把毛衣都洗掉。”John命令道。

Sherlock耷拉着脑袋，在毛衣堆里转了三圈，最后躺下打了个呵欠。至于John，除了没有在床上转三圈以外，别的都一模一样。

——

早晨，地上的Sherlock和毛衣堆都不见了。John到厨房吃早餐，注意到公寓里其他地方也被打扫干净。除非有案子，Sherlock出门时都不会留便条（或者发短信），John估计他是去清洗毛衣和毯子了。确切地说这是John的期待。他带着早报坐进椅子里。

——

大约中午，John被回到家的Sherlock惊醒了。超级无聊的电视剧让他昏昏欲睡，没听见Sherlock到家的动静，直到那家伙故意吵醒他。

“你变回来了嘛。”John嘟囔着伸懒腰，试图再清醒一点。

“从清晨开始。”夏洛克回答，坐在他的椅子上。“顺便说，我按照你的要求清洗了毛衣和毯子。都放在你的床上了。”

“谢谢。现在你愿意解释一下这件事了吗？”

“解释什么？我是个狼人，John。我的家族源远流长，所以我当然是其中之一。Mycroft也是，不过因为他权大势大，遮掩起来也更加容易。每个月我都会有连续三个晚上要变成狼。据说那样子的我更加搏人好感？”

“的确如此。所以，是说，每个月有三天晚上，我有一只宠物狼？”

“基本就是这样。你能接受吗？”

“说真的这已经是家里发生的疯狂事件中相对最正常的一桩了。没事，Sherlock。我会努力适应。”

“很好，很高兴听你这么说。那么你是否愿意去买点东西？我列了张清单。”

“你给我洗毛衣时干嘛不顺便去买？！”

——

心怀恶意地，John在回家路上拐进了一家宠物商店。他买了床，盘子，还给Sherlock买玩具，决心非要让他难堪不可。

“Sherlock！”进门时他大喊，希望那家伙不要正在做什么实验。

可惜天不遂人愿，Sherlock从厨房里探出脑袋，上面沾满了John根本不想了解的物质。

“那是什么？”Sherlock问，伸出一只沾满粘液的手，指着宠物商店的袋子。

“我给你买了张床。别再睡我的毛衣了。”

“我不是狗，John。”

“我的毛衣也不是床，Sherlock。”

——

傍晚时分，厨房已经被清理干净，Sherlock的新床也在John床边放好了。他们一起早早用了晚餐，然后Sherlock回到自己房间等待变身。大概过了三十分钟的样子，透过房门，传来了咆哮，呜咽，抓挠声。

“Sherlock！别闹了！”John喊道，起身走进大厅。

一开门Sherlock就跳出来，蹦进椅子里，尾巴拍打扶手。John叹着气坐回去继续看书。每次他抬起眼，就见Sherlock用恳求的目光注视着他。再翻几页John也放弃了，把书放到一边。

“好吧，我们去散步。”他说着，去拿Sherlock的皮绳。

Sherlock跟在他后面连蹦带跳，剧烈地摇晃着尾巴等待他。John拿了皮绳蹲下身，他也立刻坐好。那家伙兴致勃勃地扭来扭去，引得John轻笑。

“你这样子讨人喜欢得多，知道嘛。”John给他戴上项圈，“这样我能明白你的想法，而且，你看上去真的很快乐。”

发出了堪称狼类标准的哼哼声，Sherlock充满优越感地抬起鼻子，昂首阔步地走向大门。John抓住皮绳末端跟他一起出去，实在忍不住想笑。Sherlock的皮绳和项圈和他最爱的围巾是同样的颜色，同样的花纹。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter2 link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/396796/chapters/653823

散完步以后，大部分时间，Sherlock都没有打搅John。他趴在John脚边，窝在炉火旁啃咬John买来的一个宠物玩具，偶尔将它放到友人大腿上玩一回抛接游戏。

到了就寝时间，John做出如下规定：

“我去洗澡了，你可以爬床，但不许赖在上面。等我洗完回来你就睡你自己的床去。”

Sherlock呜呜地叫了一声，不过John没理他兀自去了浴室。当他返回卧室，Sherlock还在他的床上，尾巴兴高采烈地摇来摇去。John默默地指向宠物床；Sherlock不吭声地下来，显然正以一头狼的身份最大程度地表露出“好生气”的样子。十分满意地，John上床躺好准备休息。

直到Sherlock发出很凄凉的声音。

John叹气，翻过身，看见Sherlock把头靠在John的床旁，灰蓝色眼睛里带着恳求。

“干嘛？”

唯一的回答是一声哀叫。

“我不知道你想干什么。想出去走走？”

Sherlock摇头。又可怜巴巴地看了John一两分钟，他慢慢走到洗衣篮边，用鼻尖顶了顶。

“你想要件毛衣睡觉，是不是？”

Sherlock狂摇尾巴。

“好吧，不过要记着，那本来就是要洗的衣服，我才给你。”John说着下床把毛衣拿给Sherlock。

在John拿来毛衣的时候Sherlock雀跃地原地蹦了一圈，明显是一副有毛衣睡觉超开心的模样。望了望天，John带着宠溺的微笑把毛衣放到宠物床上。Sherlock立马就扑上去了，尾巴摇个不停。

“你真是条不正常的狼，知不知道？”John戏谑道，揉揉他头顶的黑毛。

作为回应，Sherlock舔了John的手，轻轻地吠叫了几声。

“好啦好啦，疯狂但又无比聪明，就因为这个我才一直忍受着你的一切啊。睡吧。”

对这个回答很满意的Sherlock团起身体，目送John上床。

“晚安，Sherlock。”

Sherlock嗅着毛衣，尾巴摇摇。

“好极了。”John说着再度关上灯。

——————

隔天早晨John早早醒来准备去医院上班，Sherlock已经不在宠物床上了。毛衣也不翼而飞。John猜想是他变回人形睡到自己的床上去了。为了保险起见John临走前悄悄在Sherlock房门口朝里望了一眼。Sherlock就在里面，缩成一团躺在床上。毛毯尽头露出的是他乱糟糟的卷发和John的毛衣袖子。John不自觉地笑了，轻轻关上门离开公寓。

在John上班期间，Sherlock收拾了宠物玩具和床铺，把东西都放进John的大衣柜里等待下一个满月。嗯，所有的物品，除了一个毛绒刺猬，Sherlock很喜欢它，于是放到自己的床上。

“为什么当你变成狼的时候总要叼走我的毛衣？”那天夜里吃着晚饭，John问。

“我也不清楚。我怀疑是你的毛衣上有熟悉的具有安抚作用的气息吧。我本来该躲在自己的衣柜里的。逻辑上来说。”

“是啊，不过不知道为什么，你去了我的房间。大概是你把换下的衣服都送洗了，我的还在？”

“有可能。你的毛衣比我任何的服装都更有家的气息。”

“好吧，如果你愿意翻出脏衣服还帮我送洗，我是不介意。”

Sherlock挑起一边眉毛。John见状叹了口气。

“行，不用你送洗，就记得放到洗衣篮里去。”

接着他们陷入沉默，一直到打扫完毕厨房都不再做声。Sherlock竟然还泡了茶，带着小甜饼作为饭后点心，来到沙发上挨着John坐下一起看很无聊的电视节目。

“Sherlock，你感觉还好吗？”John问，让出一半沙发给他。

“好，很好。我只是……谢谢你这三天对我的接纳和帮助。除了我的家人以外还没有人这样帮过我。”

“不客气。朋友嘛义不容辞。”

如果John的注意力能集中在Sherlock脸上，而不是去拿饼干的话，他会发现侦探的脸颊上飞起了浅浅的红晕。

“朋友。很对。就是这回事。我以前没有交过朋友，真正的朋友。”

“现在你有啦。每个月都有人会带你溜圈，还会挠你的耳朵。”

“别得寸进尺，John Watson。”

John噗地笑出了声。

————————

满月过后几天，John买回三种不同的显示月相的日历。一本挂在他的卧室，一本挂在起居室方便每个人看，还有一本每天撕页的就摆在John的医生办公桌上。Sherlock对此很不屑，他说自己天生就能精确地知晓月相。John回答说自己不知道，于是日历就这么放着了。

二周后，Sherlock提出一个要求。

“John，若你能不再把女伴带回公寓，我会无上感激。”

“能问问为什么吗？”

“气味让我难受。有陌生的味道，公寓就不像家了。”

“可警察整天横冲直撞地进来你怎么不难受了。”John指出这一点，一边继续在笔记本电脑上施展一指禅。

“我认识他们。我熟悉他们的味道。如果公寓里出现Lestrade的气息，就说明我们有案子，是件好事。”

“或者说他们又开始一次突击缉毒行动。迟早他们会逮住一头狼的。”John警告他，“要么就是你的某个实验被检测出违禁药物阳性。”

“别说笑了John。Lestrade了解我的事，他不会在满月期间发起缉毒行动的。”

皱起脸，John的注意力终于完全离开电脑，转而瞪着Sherlock。

“Lestrade比我知道得还要早？我可是跟你住在一起的！”他大叫。

“John，我认识Lestrade已经很多年。Mycroft曾坚持要我在满月的夜里呆在他身边，避免惹上麻烦。”

“我只是有点不舒服，你从没告诉过我这件事。你知道，我……”

“感情令人脆弱，John。”Sherlock惟妙惟肖地模仿Mycroft的腔调。

John爆笑，紧张的气氛也消散了。

——————

距离满月还有一周，John翻找出宠物床和玩具。Sherlock随心所欲地拿走玩具，不过床仍放在John的床边。看见Sherlock懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，肚子上放一个会吱吱响的玩具，时不时捏一把仿佛沉浸在思绪中的样子，已经成为了家常便饭。

这一次John注意到那些比较特别的行为。Sherlock，不但会吃饭睡觉，还比以前举止更古怪，John只能把那些事情定义为“有点象一只狼”。Sherlock更频繁地索求关注，并且还要加上肢体接触，常常要John摸他的一头卷毛。在满月前一天，只要John在家，Sherlock就一直趴在他大腿上，一边看无聊的电视节目一边要求John摸头。一开始John觉得有点怪，不过最终他明白了那只是Sherlock渴望关爱。Sherlock从没有过真正的恋情，并且据他自己坦陈，从小他家氛围也不是很亲热。

说到小时候的Sherlock，John决定要去问Mycroft是不是有Sherlock的……幼崽时期照片。既然Sherlock天生就是一个狼人，John猜想三十几年前他也会变成一只小狼崽之类的。他还想问问狼人到底是天生的，还是会像电影里那样被咬了一口就转化之类。John有一大堆问题，真的。

还有一大只趴在他腿上的Sherlock。

——————

满月第一天早晨，Mycroft来拜访了。他神出鬼没地现身于公寓内，把一个盒子放到John面前的咖啡桌上。

“里面是个被斩下来的人头吗？”John问，审视着那盒子，仿佛它会咬人。

“实际上，是家庭照片。”Mycroft答道，坐在Sherlock的椅子上。“Sherlock告诉我，你知晓了我们家族的秘密，所以我带来这些。”

警惕地，John打开盒子，掏出一本标注着“SHERLOCK”的相册，然后抱着它在沙发上放松下来。

“自然，我们身边的人不可能也是狼人，但必须对此十分熟悉。妈咪没法亲自拍照，所以为Sherlock拍照的，是我们的保姆。”

相册里是许多Sherlock婴儿时期的照片，被裹在襁褓中的样子，开心的样子，被家族成员轮番抱着合影的样子。后几页的照片则有一只小小的卷毛小狼崽趴在婴儿床里睡觉，还有张照片里那头小狼崽正在被人揉着肚子。

“他真的很可爱，对不对？”Mycroft问，拿起另一本相册翻阅着，“真可惜，无法阻止他长大。”

应和了Mycroft一声表示自己有在听，John继续翻相册。他看到有一只毛色浅一些的幼狼坐在Sherlock的婴儿床边，肯定是Mycroft。还有两只小狼玩耍，成长的照片，一些家族合影（Sherlock的卷发绝对是遗传自他的母亲），还有很多很多照片里，他们是人形。

正当John要打开第二本相册，手机响起短信音。

我知道Mycroft正在给你看我的幼崽照片。——SH

“他说他知道你给我看照片了，”John说着把相册放回去，“下一条短信就会叫我把你赶走。不过我们都知道，你不想走的话谁也赶不跑你。”

恰在此时又来了一条短信，内容如John所预料。John望天，没有再作声。不过很快，Mycroft就站起来整理他的西装。

“好了，John，我必须走了。顺便，你留着照片吧。妈咪那儿有底片。”

“噢，呃，谢谢！Sherlock一定会很高兴你留下复印件的。”

“啊啊，正有此意。满月愉快，John。”

——

John把相册藏好之后不久（他怕Sherlock会全撕光），Sherlock从巴兹医院实验室回来了。他一脱掉大衣和围巾，就唉声叹气地倒在John的大腿上。John立马开始摸他的卷毛。

“你想睡吗？”John摸了一会儿，问，“如果你想在月亮升起前外出用餐，就得动身了。”

Sherlock贴着John的大腿肌肉叽叽咕咕，不太想起来的样子。他赖在John身上，觉得狼类的本能已经开始抬头。他既想和身边这个人呆在一起，又想躺下来让对方揉揉肚子，或者陪他玩最喜欢的抛接球。

“变身以后我想去公园。”他说，总算坐起来了。

“你想去公园玩。”

Sherlock哼哼着爬下沙发，大步走去门口穿大衣戴围巾。John只能翻个白眼站起来去拿皮绳和球，任由Sherlock在那儿趾高气扬。

“准备出发了，大毛团。”John穿好自己的大衣，开着玩笑。

“我会趁你睡着了撕开你的喉咙！”

——————

吃了晚饭回家，时间还早，但两人一进公寓Sherlock就不见了。John听见淋浴打开的声音，只好无奈地等待对方。

月亮初升，变为狼的Sherlock嘴里叼着一把梳子出现了。John叹气，接过梳子，让Sherlock坐在跟前开始给他梳毛。

“你明知道梳毛是无用功吧，嗯？”John一边梳理卷毛一边问，“你现在是一头狼，而且马上就要去公园了。”

Sherlock趁John的手靠近时轻轻咬了他一记，表示对啊，我知道，还有不管，我才不管。等他终于觉得自己打扮整齐了，就跳上桌子坐下等John给他系皮绳。

“我来啦，我就来。”John嘟哝着，弯腰扣上项圈。“不管是人还是狼，要求总是那么高。”

——————

去公园一路上Sherlock都活蹦乱跳，神气地仰着下巴。而一进公园，所有的顾虑——包括那皮绳——都解放了。Sherlock满公园跑着追皮球，那样子大概是John所见过最快乐的了。他们玩了将近一小时，直至Sherlock把球叼到John的脚边放下。

“玩够了？我们回家。”

归途，Sherlock的尾巴也一刻不停。他的快乐非常具有感染力，让John也始终保持笑容。到家后，Sherlock从他的水盆里饮水，John则去洗漱。等John沐浴完毕他们俩就挤在沙发上，John看书，Sherlock趴在他的腿上，尾巴在沙发垫子上扫来扫去。

“时间不早了，Sherlock。”John看完一章，把书放到旁边，“我们该休息了。”

Sherlock听话地跳下沙发，慢慢走进John的卧室。和平常一样，他先跳到John的床上趴着，不过这次John没有叫他下去，他拿着Sherlock最爱的毛绒刺猬也坐上床。

“今晚你可以睡我的床，不过只有今晚。”John告诉他，一边揉他的耳后。“明天要睡宠物床。”

Sherlock舔舔John的脸表示感谢，弄得医生边笑边用袖子擦脸。

“睡吧，Sherlock。”

习惯性地转了个圈再拱进毯子里，Sherlock贴着John的背脊睡着了，尾巴不时摇摆着。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/396796/chapters/657558

和上次一样，早晨John醒来时Sherlock已经不见了。他很确信Sherlock是拿着他的毛衣回到了自己床上，估计现在正裹着棉被睡觉呢。忙活一会儿之后John还是想去瞧瞧。如他所料，Sherlock抱着从John的洗衣篮里拿出来的毛衣蜷缩在棉被里。不知不觉，John走进他的卧室，把Sherlock弯曲的刘海拨开，回过神来之后，又实在没忍住轻轻地吻了他的额头。睡梦中的Sherlock动了动但仿佛恍然未觉。好友安然无恙让John心情很好地上班去了。

————

那天，用过晚餐，Sherlock也变身之后，他和John就坐在沙发上看电视。John一边看一边无意识地揉他的肚子，在恰到好处的部位挠痒。正当他要去拿一只宠物玩具时Sherlock跳下沙发跑到大门口，大声吠叫着，听起来高兴极了。

“Sherlock，怎么了？”John跟着他来到门口。

Sherlock呜呜叫着，门开了，出现一个笑嘻嘻的Lestrade。

“突然想来看看你们俩过得如何，”他说，弯腰去摸Sherlock的下巴，“看来还是喜欢满大街跑嘛。”

欢乐地轻叫一声，Sherlock舔舔Lestrade的脸，尾巴摇晃得飞快，只看得出模糊的影子。

“还有你，变成了狼就开始亲人。所以平时才没自闭到崩溃。”

“要不要喝茶？”John问，已经在朝厨房走了，“你想陪Sherlock玩的话，那儿有他的玩具。”

“哦，现在你还会玩啦？”Lestrade戏谑地揉乱Sherlock的毛，“好主意，来杯茶吧，谢谢你了John。”

“以前和你在一起时他不玩吗？昨天他象人一样要求去公园。”

“不玩。他老是一整夜闷闷不乐。我带他去散步，可他看起来总是不开心。何况就算他和我在一起，也只是为了远离毒品，或者避免变成了狼去咬别人。”

“现在他真的很爱玩。你捏捏那个球，看他会怎样。”

决定尝试一番的Lestrade拿起Sherlock的球，试探性地捏了几下。Sherlock跳过去，翘起屁股，压低上半身，作足了起跳姿势。Lestrade将球扔向客厅Sherlock就猛扑上去，一路吠叫着令Lestrade大笑不已。他和John喝茶时也不忘继续玩抛接球游戏，中途Sherlock只停下过一会儿，去盆子里饮水。

“我得走啦，”喝过茶，Lestrade说，“还有案子要查。很高兴看到你们相处那么融洽。”

Sherlock把脑袋靠在Lestrade大腿上，呜呜地叫着露出可怜巴巴的眼神。Lestrade笑着摸摸他的耳后。

“我会再来的，你这个不安分的大毛团。别把公寓给拆了，知道吗？”

————

Lestrade走后，John带Sherlock出去散了一会儿步就回家准备休息。在月圆之夜先出门散步然后睡觉已经成了他们的习惯。尽管一开始那么做是为了防止Sherlock破坏公寓、到处小便，或者两者兼有之；但现在这已经是他和John都很喜欢的放松活动。Sherlock还是很热衷在每棵树以及Baker街沿路留下标记。等到最后他们都开始打呵欠（狼形Sherlock打起呵欠可吓人），John便决定该回家了。

John洗漱完毕换上睡衣，走向大床；Sherlock紧跟在他后面，当John爬到床上Sherlock就把脑袋枕着床单，哀求地看着他。

“给你毛衣了，去宠物床。”

Sherlock呜呜地叫。

“不，你不能睡我的床，Sherlock。”

另一声，更加哀怨的，悲鸣。

“唉，随便你吧。”

Sherlock立刻就跳上来了，伏到John腿边，尾巴扫来扫去。

“晚安，Sherlock。”John说，揉揉他的毛，关灯，躺平。

作为回应，Sherlock上前轻轻舔了他的脸，然后趴在John的腿上睡着了。

————

这次John醒来时身上有什么东西压着他。他瞬间惊惶起来还以为自己身处阿富汗，正发生了什么可怕的事。当他开始挣扎时，那个重物却发出熟悉的声音说：

“John。John，别动了。”Sherlock哼哼唧唧地用修长的手臂圈住他。

“Sherlock，你最好别裸体赖在我床上。”

“我穿着睡衣呢，高兴吧。”

“为什么你还在我床上？”John问，把叹息埋进枕头里。

“我知道为什么自己喜欢你的毛衣了；它们闻起来象你。所以我就不干舍本逐末的事了。”

“你觉得压在我身上是个好主意？”

“嗯。”Sherlock回答道，脸贴着JohnT恤。“继续睡。今天你不用上班，快睡。”

知道Sherlock不想走自己怎么赶也没用，John再度叹息，然后睡了过去。

————

中午时分，Sherlock已经离开，John也总算能下床。他晃进厨房煮了一杯咖啡，然后发现室友躺在沙发上，身穿被他称为“睡衣”的东西。

“你穿我的毛衣干嘛？”John问，头已经开始痛了。

“闻起来象你。你的味道能在满月时安抚我。”

“好吧，我会……把这个当作狼人的特殊举动之一。”

Sherlock点点头，即使穿着空荡荡的、连John的体格也嫌大的旧毛衣以及格子睡裤，他仍保有高贵冷艳气质。John摇着头坐到自己椅子里，假装不知道Sherlock非但借走他的衣服，还穿在身上这个事实。

————

接下来的时光过得懒散又宁静。Sherlock躺在沙发上，肚子搁着笔记本电脑，John则坐在壁炉边的椅子里喝茶看书。决定直接叫外卖而不必出门的两人都没换衣服。他们一起坐在沙发上用餐，心不在焉地看了一会儿智力竞赛节目。Sherlock做出了令人惊讶的亲密举动：他粘在John身上，一边从John那儿拿食物吃一边对电视大呼小叫。

“这次你真的很喜欢肢体接触。”半晌，John说。

“以前只有在家人身边我才会这样，”Sherlock小声说，“若使你困扰，我很抱歉。”

“没事儿。狼人的特殊举动嘛。”

Sherlock轻轻地哼了一声表示同意，不过声音有点粗了。意识到这点，他飞快地看了看时间，站起来。

“不敢相信我居然呆到这么晚！John，我马上就……我得去……还有5分钟月亮就要升起来了。”

说完他一路狂奔回卧室。John歪头朝那紧闭的房门看了片刻，继续吃晚饭。过一会儿，他就要去放Sherlock出来，然后把晚餐解决掉。他不想考虑这种自然而然的感觉是怎么回事。

————

散步完毕，Sherlock大大咧咧地爬上John的床。John没管他。

————

整个满月期间，Sherlock都很粘人。他表现得比较隐晦，如果不是太了解平常的Sherlock，John根本不会注意到。绝大多数情况下都是蜻蜓点水的、可有可无的身体接触，或者也会靠在John身上睡着之类的。睡觉可以暂且放在一边，因为Sherlock总喜欢熬到不得不休息为止。有好几次John回到公寓会发现Sherlock倒在玄关地板上，脑袋包在围巾里打呼。这么看来，靠在John肩膀上睡着已经是最稀松平常的行为了。

————

两周后的一天，John下班回家路上收到Mycroft的短信。基于John的坚持，他总算会在派遣小黑车出现前打声招呼了。这种事情还是叫人感觉毛骨悚然，但终归比小黑车以及Mycroft的助理突兀地冒出来要好。

车停在某个地方，John由那名助理（他大概一辈子也弄不清对方“今天”叫什么名字了）带领着来到一个安静舒适的房间。Mycroft已经在沙发上悠然自得地倒茶了。John坐在沙发对面的椅子上，等他开口讲话。

“Sherlock最近变得……粘人，是不是？”Mycroft问，仿佛还蒙在鼓里似地。

“呃，对，有点儿。他会那样子，还挺奇怪的，不过我就当作是狼人的特性了。”

“嗯，对我们狼人来说一点也不‘奇特’，”Mycroft一副被逗乐的口吻说，递给John一杯茶，“他在欢迎你进入他的群体中。”

“那是要我怎样？变成Holmes狼族中的荣誉成员？”

“差不多。为了让其他群体和狼人成员知道你是朋友，我们很真心地想给你做个小小的标记。”

“意思是要给我一个纹身？”

“是的，一个很小的纹身。传统部位是一侧肩胛骨上。”

“一个爪印嘛？”

“确切地说，是月相。爪印太普通了。”

John点点头，喝了口Mycroft给他的茶。身为军人，他已经有一个“纹身”了。再弄一个也没什么大不了。

“我们希望现在就为你纹上，”沉默片刻后Mycroft说，“我已经安排好一切，你只需要表示同意。”

叹了口气，John看看表。已经是傍晚时分，不过今天不是满月所以不必急着赶回公寓。

“好，来吧。”

————

一踏进221B的门，Sherlock就从厨房跑出来，带着一杯茶和一份外卖。John忍不住想起那只渴望赞扬、喜欢乱摇尾巴的毛茸茸的狼。

“你做了标记？”Sherlock坐进椅子里问。

“做了。”John承认道，小心地坐下来，不让后肩碰到椅背。

Sherlock点点头，看起来很象一只小动物。公寓里安安静静的，John喝着茶，沉浸在远离Mycroft和吵闹的纹身工具，终于回到家的惬意中。

“晚点我会给你看，”John说，“得先去洗一洗。可能还要你帮个忙。纹身在一个很别扭的部位。”

————

“John，你真的不必穿着泳裤的。”Sherlock边说边擦拭John后肩的血迹。

“让我保有一点点尊严吧Sherlock。”

Sherlock不坚持了，他知道John不会让步的。擦完John的肩膀，他忍不住把鼻尖凑到John的脖子深深吸了口气。

“Sherlock，你他妈在搞什么？”John表情彻底僵硬。

“闻你的味道。你已经是我家一员了。”

“你对我的味道已经很熟了。每个月总有那么几天你是把脑袋埋在我身上睡的。”

“就当作是‘狼人的特殊举动’好啦，你自己找的好借口。”

“好吧好吧，不过请你换种方式，不要做得那么惊悚。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/396796/chapters/658832

——————  
几天后Mycroft打电话给John确认他的肩膀恢复良好。John呢，太习惯收Sherlock的短信，又不认识号码，差点没接听。

“肩膀如何，John？”

“你好，Mycroft。肩膀正在恢复过程中，已经结痂啦。我能问你点事吗？”

“可以，当然可以。”

“Sherlock对我的气味很着迷，这正常吗？我请他帮忙清理纹身的时候他老把脸凑近我的头发和脖子。”

“目前你是群体的新成员，所以算是熟悉气味。若他持续做出这样的举动，你就要和他谈谈了。”

“为什么？”

“因为过了某个阶段之后就不叫熟悉气味了，该称为求偶。”

“求偶的意思是……？”

“意思是‘成为我的伴侣’，John。”

“我就怕你会这么说。”

——————

既然成为种群的一份子，John开始了解更多狼人的事。每晚Sherlock都一边给John清洗纹身一边和他聊天，并三不五时停下来闻John的味道。这样过了一周，John学到的东西就是：若父母双方都是狼人，那么他们的后代也不会例外；但如果只有父母其中一员是狼人，那么后代就都不是；普通人要变成狼人只能在满月夜里被一只纯种血统的狼人咬；还有，领导权在狼人种群中的继承类似君主制国家，目前Mycroft和他的妈咪就是头领。Sherlock还教了John别的，但他说这些东西绝对不能忘记。

在最初的一周，John让Sherlock尽情地在自己身上闻来闻去，并在与Mycroft碰面时也允许对方那么做。随着Mycroft逐渐开始不再靠近他、嗅闻他，John就担心起Sherlock毫无收敛的持续举动。这点连Lestrade都发现了，他甚至会在Sherlock检查现场时把John拉到一边。

“John，你真的得叫他别这样了。”Lestrade说着，压低音量不让别人听见。

“挺正常的不是吗？我觉得他稍微过火了点儿是因为临近满月的关系。”John回答道，试图略过暗示。

“他在我身边从没这样。我弄了纹身以后，他只是不时地闻一闻，碰一下，一个星期就好了。现在已经两周，John。正在朝求偶行为过渡。”

“Sherlock以前没有真正的朋友嘛，可能他就是——”

“John。”

“你说得对。”John叹息，揉着额头，“不过他一直都喜欢闻我和我的毛衣，所以目前我还不担心。还有什么需要注意？如果他做出其他……求偶的行为，我会和他谈的。”

“他已经在做了！John，你真的必须和Sherlock谈谈。他向你求欢但完全毫无意识！”

话题尚未深入，Sherlock就大步走过来宣布案子已经破了。

——————

就在John和Lestrade的谈话后不久，这个月的第一个满月之夜到来了。John没有对Sherlock提过他那种无意识的行为，毕竟他相信那是Sherlock的天性使然。那家伙本来就没像普通人一样过日子，所以在别人眼里涉及到情爱方面的举动，可能也只是Sherlock想表达友情罢了。Sherlock对John的解说中没有包括求偶，估计是他“把不重要的东西都删除”的习惯作祟，何况他也几乎没有和人交往的经验。

不过那天夜里，散步回家路上，Sherlock就完全打破了John的“他没有向我求欢”概念。他挣脱着让John拉不住皮绳，一路快跑，徒留John在后面大喊着追赶他。等John好不容易逮到Sherlock，却获得了一只死松鼠，还有在一边摇着尾巴等待赞扬的Sherlock。

“那很……厉害啊，Sherlock，谢谢。”John露出假笑对他说。“谢谢你给我……这只松鼠的尸体。现在请你将它放到树下，和我回家。”

呜呜地叫着，Sherlock把死松鼠推到John脚下，可怜巴巴地看着他。

“不，不，不。我们不能把它带回家。很感激你为我捕猎，但……我的天，你在为我捕猎！操啊！”

————

那晚，John费尽力气地让Sherlock睡到宠物床上。但他一做噩梦并翻来覆去这个规定就自动宣告无效，Sherlock跳上床，挤到他身边，安抚着John，舔他的脸，直到John平稳地睡去。

几小时后Sherlock钻回自己卧室变回人形，穿上睡衣。John又开始做噩梦，于是Sherlock掀开毯子和John睡到一起。他本来只打算稍微小憩片刻，但最终，他把John拉到身边抱住，两人一同进入恬然的梦乡。

——

John醒来，温暖而舒适。至少直到他发现Sherlock从后面抱着他，轻轻地在他脖子旁边打呼为止。

“Sherlock！”他怒了，推开对方的胳膊，“Sherlock！马上起来！”

Sherlock咕哝着揉眼睛，充满起床气，不肯动。

“干嘛？”他问，口吻像是个顽劣的小鬼。

“为什么你从后面抱着我？昨晚我根本不让你上床！”

“你在做噩梦，所以我就上来陪你。肯定是你安静下来我也睡过去了。”

“你根本不知道自己在干什么，对吗？”

“我在睡觉。”

烦躁地叹了口气，John撑起身体，坐着看向Sherlock。

“Sherlock，这几周你都在向我求欢，并且毫无自觉。嗅闻和触摸比通常情况下延长了一周。你为我捕猎。你总是睡我的床。”

有那么短短一刻，John让Sherlock哑口无言了。他张开嘴只能发出被Molly形容为“语音键盘故障”的声音。John真是很骄傲，他能使喋喋不休的Sherlock Holmes无言以对。那骄傲自豪感还随着Sherlock脸颊飞红而继续膨胀。

“我不明白你在讲什么。我只是欢迎你进入我们的群体。”

“Mycroft对我保证，嗅闻和触摸顶多持续两周。我们不但超过了时间界限，还发生了捕猎行为。”

“我不记得给你捕猎了……”

“你扑出去给我叼了只松鼠。我告诉你我们不能带松鼠尸体回家，然后你就哀叫着回家一路上都夹着尾巴。”

“我没有向你求偶，John。”

John仅以挑眉作为回应。Sherlock瞪着他，一点效果也没有的瞪视。

“我才没有——”

翻了个白眼John捧住Sherlock的脸把他拉过来。他停顿了短短一瞬让Sherlock还有挣脱的余地。但对方没有退却，因此John就上前以一种只能用“爱怜”来形容的方式吻了他。当Sherlock回吻过来，歪过头让这个吻继续加深还伸手轻轻搂住John的脖子时，John便知道自己搞定了。

结束亲吻后Sherlock深呼吸，眼睛没有睁开。他看起来很放松，犹如一只晒着太阳打盹的猫。

“你没向我求欢？”John边问边用拇指抚摸Sherlock的颧骨。

“嗯，没有。我相信我们已经跳过‘求欢’的步骤，直接成为了‘配偶’。”

“那我们是不是要告诉Mycroft？”

“是的，但我建议再等等。现在，我相信，我的新男友需要沾染多一些我的气息。”

——————

当然，不用特意通知，Mycroft就会知道Sherlock和John成为一对的事。但狼群的习俗要求他们必须正式告知头领这件事。他们决定速战速决，Sherlock把电话塞给John。

“我不用再多一个纹身吧？”John问，彼时Sherlock正趴在他大腿上。

“不用。要不要做更多标记是你和Sherlock之间的事了。”Mycroft答道，“但你要见一见妈咪。”

“马上？”

“不，不急。我会告诉她，她心爱的小儿子，Sherlock，有男朋友了，不过你们不必马上来。最好等到满月后。”

“我要拖着Sherlock一起去吗？”

“可能不用你拖。毕竟他也爱着妈咪。”

“真棒。那么，几天后见。”

——

夜里趁着Sherlock还未变形，John给了他一个晚安吻。成为狼后Sherlock就像下午那样一直趴在John的大腿上。他们看了晚间新闻和几集John比较喜欢，Sherlock也不那么深恶痛绝的科学节目，最后出门散步。Sherlock标记了每一棵树，对松鼠吠叫不已，除此以外都很乖。回到家John就把Sherlock喜欢的玩具丢给他咬，希望时间够自己去洗漱。

Sherlock对玩具的兴趣持续到John更衣沐浴完毕之后。到了上床时间，Sherlock毫不犹豫地跳上床睡在John隔壁。John微笑着抓抓他的耳朵，陷入熟睡中。

——

隔天，John的闹钟响起时，Sherlock又紧紧地抱住他。虽然John非常想保持这个状态，他总得起床上班。

“Sherlock，放开，我要起来了。”

Sherlock叨咕了两声，蹭过来把鼻子贴着John的脖颈。John叹着气翻了个身。

“拜托让我起床。中午你可以来找我一起吃饭。”

Sherlock又不开心地哼哼唧唧，但手臂放松了。John在他改变主意前钻出来。临走，John吻了吻他的额角，梳理了一下他那乱糟糟的卷毛。

“待会儿见，亲爱的。”

Sherlock开始打呼。

——

一整个上午人们都在问John发生了什么事还是他的心境有什么变化。他总回答没有，不过显而易见有事情发生了。等到中午用餐前，John开始坐立不安，Sarah才终于找到答案。

“是Sherlock，对不对？”她坐在John办公桌前的病人座位上问。

“什么是Sherlock？”

“你快乐的原因。你因为Sherlock做的某件事而感到快乐。”

“可以这么说啦。”

“你们俩终于在一起了？”

John沉默片刻，瞪着Sarah，脸色开始变红。

“真的啊！看来才交往了几天？”

“确切地说昨天才开始。”John承认了，“他还是那么混账，于是我吻了他。之后就一直被他黏在身上。”

“我敢说他只是太激动了。可能你是他第一个交往对象，他不知所措。”

John还没回答，Sherlock出现在门口，样子有些紧张却毋庸置疑是快乐的。John微笑着招呼他过来；令人惊讶的是Sherlock居然顺从地走到John身边。他好像战战兢兢地，看起来不太自在，完全不复平常的神气样。

“你想出去吃个午饭吗，Sherlock？”John问道，试图让一切看起来和从前一样。

“想。我们要谈谈，我也想和你一起待一会儿。”

“那我们走吧。Sarah，我一小时后回来。”

——

Sherlock坚持要去Angelo餐厅吃饭，理由是Angelo和服务员们早就不再偷听他讲话。John知道这次交谈的话题是狼人，所以也同意了。

“我们这个周末去看妈咪。”一落座，Sherlock就说。“Mycroft打电话给我，直接了当地说已经定在周六了。”

“有点吓人。”

“妈咪温柔无害，只除了满月的夜晚。总之，我想要和你谈一项狼人家族内部的习俗。”

“会损伤身体吗？”

“那要根据交配情况而定，那项习俗不会令你受伤。”

“啊，太好了。”

“传统上，配偶要互相给予纪念物或标记，以表示关系确认。可以是任何东西，当然有意义的更好。”

“你想和我在周六交换纪念物？”

“没错。”

“好，我们周五……交配。”

Sherlock点头，明显放松了下来。大部分人都看不出他的情绪，但John已经对他的一举一动，情绪起伏太过了解，所以能辨识每一个动作。

“这是你的第一次，对不对？”John问，伸出手到餐桌的另一头握住Sherlock的，“你从没和人交往过。”

“对。”Sherlock捏紧他的手，“我深信，我为自己的第一次挑选了一个很棒的伴侣。”

 

——————


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/396796/chapters/660181

周五下午，John回到家，Sherlock正蹲在椅子里两眼放空地等着他。John直接先去卧室拿他想给Sherlock的纪念物，中途停步揉了揉Sherlock的黑卷毛。尽管希望Sherlock能快点回神，John也明白，那家伙最擅长的就是持续几个小时的神游物外。

不过当John下楼却见Sherlock已经放下腿，显然回到了地球。椅子隔壁的边桌上放着一个小盒子，包装整齐，令人心悸。John坐到自己的椅子上，把装有纪念品的丝绒小袋子放在大腿上。

“是有什么特殊方式，还是我们就交换一下？”John问，看起来有点不自在。

“没有，没有特别之处。如果你不介意，我先给你。”

“好。”

Sherlock把旁边的小盒子朝John一丢，看来不管里面是什么，总不至于是易碎品了。小心翼翼地，John揭开包装纸，打开盒子。盒子里的棉垫上，躺着一根深棕色的皮质护腕。外沿是月相周期的图案，该是满月的位置则由一头嚎叫的狼占据。这玩意既可以每天带作装饰也可以用在特殊场合，不过John能肯定自己是要一直带着它的。

“Sherlock，这很棒，谢谢。”

“不客气，John。”

John不再多说什么，把小袋子放到Sherlock腿上，紧张地等他打开。有那根护腕珠玉在前，他对自己的礼物已经不太自信。Sherlock打开口袋，把东西倒出来，在John局促的等待下，他看着手心里那小小的，圆圆的金属片露出十分惊讶的表情。

“John，这是你的狗牌。我不能接受这个。”他注视着金属牌说。

“你最好收下。反正军队也不需要我了，Sherlock，你可以收下。”

Sherlock又看向那金属牌，拇指在表面花纹上摩挲。那块尺寸不大，看似平凡的金属，曾在John的胸前待了好多年，曾是John的存在意义。在一块那么小的金属牌上感受那么强烈的感情，令Sherlock困惑。

等他终于抬起头，John已经把配套的那块从毛衣里掏出来了。John一直佩戴着另一块。这个事实击溃Sherlock的心理防线，他仔细地把狗牌放回口袋里，把口袋再放到边桌上。确认毫无不妥之后，他突然地就扑到John身上，骑着John的大腿激烈地吻他，算是为接下来的结合行为开了个头。

John也没浪费时间，一手抓住他的卷毛一手掐住他的腰。Sherlock张开嘴，双手捧住John的脸催他回应。基于原本这方面经验是一纸空白，Sherlock已经算学得很快。并且他也很快来了情欲，努力地在John腿上磨蹭个不停。

“Sherlock，冷静。”John呢喃道，拇指抚过Sherlock的脸颊。“你想上楼吗？”

Sherlock立刻一动不动，脸藏在John的肩上，呼吸他的气息却避开他的目光。

“我还没……还没准备好要进行交配，John。”他坦白道。

“没关系，我们先上去，好吗？在床上会更舒服。”

点点头，Sherlock从John的大腿上下来，抓起丝绒口袋朝楼上走。John紧紧跟在后面也带上Sherlock给他的盒子。一回到John的卧室，他就锁上门，以防任何不请自来的电灯泡。

“你没有链子穿狗牌吧？”John问着，让Sherlock先坐在他的床上。

“嗯，没有。只有需要伪装我才会戴饰品。”

John打开抽屉翻来覆去找了一会儿，找出一根和自己身上匹配的链子。他来到床上，接过Sherlock手中的狗牌，穿起项链。

“过来。”不等Sherlock回应，John就把他搂近。

让Sherlock实实在在地坐在腿上之后，John把项链给他戴上，并轻柔地扣上锁扣。听见咔嗒声的Sherlock立即转头望向John床头柜上的小镜子。

“很好看。”他悄声说，虔诚地抚摸那链子和金属牌。

“另一个，你想让我自己戴，还是你动手？”

“我来。”

Sherlock跪在John面前，抬起他的左手把护腕带上去。固定之后，John便把他拉起来亲吻。和楼下那会儿一样，很快就吻得热火朝天。令人惊讶的是这次Sherlock主动把John推到床上。John顺势把Sherlock也拉下来，持续那激烈绵密的吻。Sherlock开始贴着John蹭来蹭去，对正在进行的行为也稍微多了几分自信，他被John反身压下。

还没来得及开口，John就开始解他的衬衫扣子，一路吻过每一寸裸露出来的肌肤。Sherlock想要拒绝，但言语很快在John愈发下行的吻中变成低吟。碰到Sherlock的皮带后，John先是停顿片刻，然后才再度继续剥光他的遮蔽。

“我敢打赌你从没有过口活，”他解开皮带扣，“我来补足你这缺失的经验。”

“的确没有，很乐意有你协助。”Sherlock艰难地说，带着明显的颤音。

John立刻把他的裤子退到膝盖，开始亲吻他的髋骨。要把Sherlock弄得呻吟扭动起来简直易如反掌，不过那可能是因为对方缺乏经验的缘故。不管怎样，John对他的肚子和腰又亲又咬，留下大片浅浅的痕迹。

“John，拜托！”Sherlock呜咽着，在John充满爱意地咬着髋骨上边时不停地躲闪。

能让Sherlock开口哀求，John感到很满意，他来到Sherlock腿间，抬头看向他。

“不论何时，你都能让我停下，记住吗？”他在Sherlock的大腿上慢慢地打圈。

Sherlock点点头，于是John继续。他左手前臂压在Sherlock小腹上让他保持静止，然后从下到上舔过Sherlock的勃起，引出侦探颤抖的惊喘。将之当做鼓励，John便慢慢含住他，慢慢地与他一起感受这一切。Sherlock没有叫他停止，所以John放开他继续舔着。

“John！”Sherlock急促地喘息，伸手抓住John的头发轻轻拉扯。

John不在意，也没有停。他放松咽部，重新含入Sherlock的分身，还低哼几声。从Sherlock的呼吸节奏看来他是撑不了多久啦，John一边吞吐他一边发声。Sherlock的呼吸越来越急促，手指按着John的头皮开始小声地吐露出欲求的言辞。

“求你。”他弓起背。

知道Sherlock快要高潮了，John放开他，爬上去吻他。

“放松吧，亲爱的。”John呢喃着伸手抚摸Sherlock。

拇指一擦过铃口，Sherlock就绷紧身体尖叫着射了。他瘫软在床上，John吻了吻他，下床。

“你……你去哪？”Sherlock问。

“去拿毛巾给你擦。马上回来。”

John走开了，Sherlock脱光自己的衣服，到John的柜子里去翻睡衣。他找到一条手感舒服又柔软的短裤，决定再顺一件军装T恤。他才关好抽屉John就回来了，挑起眉毛把毛巾丢过来。

“已经开始偷我的衣服了？”他问，笑着看Sherlock擦身。

“我是借，好吗？那个，你要不要我，帮你解决？”

“不，我没事。你没有经验，今天已经进步够多了。”

Sherlock擦干净身体，把借来的睡衣穿好。John坐在床上等他。

“接下来我该称呼你什么？是说，一般我会叫你 ‘男朋友’，不过狼人的话情况又复杂一些。”、

“如果明天与妈咪见面一切顺利，以后就是‘配偶’了。”Sherlock告诉他，“比起人类，我们在这方面要严肃郑重得多，因为关系一旦破裂甚至会导致种群的分裂。”

“对对，那也是个问题。总之，我们吃晚饭时再谈。你得给我吃晚饭，早点睡觉，我可不想让你的母亲认为我不好好照顾你。”John说着把Sherlock往外推。

Sherlock叽叽咕咕地发牢骚，各种抱怨，但还是听从了John的话。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/396796/chapters/661371

只要Sherlock和John同床共枕，到了早上他们就会互相搂在一起。John先醒来，但不把Sherlock弄醒，他就起不了身。

“Sherlock，该起来了。”他揉着眼睛嘟哝。

Sherlock往棉被里钻，一边发出类似“才不要”的嘀咕声，使John笑得一脸宠溺。他隔着布料轻推Sherlock的肩膀。

“行了，我们还要出门。Mycroft很快就会到。我知道你完全不在乎Mycroft会不会生气，但你的母亲总是希望我们准时的吧。”

妈咪是个大杀器。Sherlock慢吞吞地开始动作，捧着茶杯在厨房里神游，睡眼惺忪地想找到糖罐在哪儿。最终John的同情心爆棚，为他指明了方向。

“你想吃早餐吗？”John问；Sherlock坐进椅子里。

“妈咪肯定计划好了要和我们一起吃饭。”

“那么我就去洗澡换衣服了。很快就好。”

走出房间时John不忘在Sherlock的额角上吻一记，捧着茶杯的Sherlock心情愉快地哼哼着。洗漱完毕John又朝Sherlock的卧室探头张望，想看看那家伙有没有开始换衣服。他真的有在换，令人惊讶，只不过在挑选衬衫上有点困难。John看他挣扎了半天，最后自己上前挑选了一件符合John个人口味的衬衫。

“穿这件紫色的，亲爱的。”他说，把衬衫递给Sherlock，“显得你眼睛很美，样子也不至于太象吸血鬼。”

Sherlock瞪他，有些迷茫。

“John，吸血鬼是不存在的。我知道，我本身是个狼人，那么你有那种想法也不足为奇。但我能肯定——”

摇着头，John抬头亲吻Sherlock，不让他再唠叨下去。末了他轻轻拍了拍Sherlock的脸颊，面带怜爱的笑容。

“这只是一个形容，谁叫你的皮肤太白。现在去洗洗，换好衣服。”

Mycroft恰好在Sherlock穿鞋的时候出现。Sherlock立刻抓起大衣和围巾，John也跟上去。

“早上好。”他说，听起来格外开心，“我们约在十点，所以最好尽早上路。”

“Mycroft，现在才八点半，星期六哪需要在路上赶一个半小时？”

“妈咪住在城外，John。Sherlock从没告诉过你，当然我也不惊讶。我们上车再谈，请快些随我下楼。”

不容辩驳地发号施令完毕，Mycroft消失了，留下两个忙着系扣子和带领带的家伙。等两人都整装好了，Sherlock便抓住John，在一臂开外的距离与他四目相对。

“我不想说谎。这件事可能会令你难过，因为妈咪是和我一样难以相处的人。如果你被激怒了，请千万别表达出来，装着大人有大量一点就好了。”

“等等我要在日历上做个记号。你刚承认你自己难以相处，还夸我有大量！”

“以后再记，如果我们迟到，妈咪就永远不会喜欢你了。”

John拉开Sherlock的手，上前捧住他的脸。

“放松。我知道这是一件你们家族中的大事，但这不会象你想象中那么糟糕。她是你的母亲，她爱你，她希望你能幸福快乐。我敢说比起见我的家人，这会容易得多。所以我们快下去吧，别让Mycroft再派手下上来催。”

Sherlock笑了笑，低头飞快地吻他。

“的确不该让大英政府干等。”他说着握住John的手，与他一起下楼，上车。

——

还没到一小时车就抵达郊外，Mycroft也终于屈尊俯就地向John介绍起Holmes家族的情况。他与Sherlock的祖父曾是一名男爵，而父亲是家中次子，并未继承爵位。他们的外祖母是法国贵族，在一战期间就搬到英国来了。

“狼人血统在贵族间非常普遍，因为通婚的缘故，许多皇室也是狼人家族。”Mycroft在愈来愈宽敞的道路上解释着，“比如，我们的皇室。”

“女——女王是狼人？”John震惊地问。

“是的，Elizabeth女王是一名狼人。Harry王子就有点变异，不过姜黄色的狼也不少见。”

John只是目瞪口呆地看着他。Mycroft翻了个白眼，继续给他上历史课。一边听着Mycroft的宣教，John一边注意到Sherlock在旁边动来动去，相当不安的样子。他握住对方的手轻轻捏了一把，让Sherlock知道他就在身边，陪伴着他。

“Sherlock，为什么你不亲口告诉我关于你母亲的事？你有保姆吗？”

“其实并没有。”Sherlock回答，“妈咪坚持亲自抚养我们两个。只有她和父亲出门时才让保姆照料，并且前提是Mycroft无法看着我。现在她年纪大了，一个人住，反而仆人多了点。”

“那听起来……很平常啊。”

“那可是个狼人家族。”

Sherlock轻笑，看起来是真的放松下来。John迅速在他脸上吻了一下，引起旁边Mycroft十分不齿。

“我的牙都要酸掉了。”他抱怨道。

“你敢说不是藏在写字台里的糖果作怪？”Sherlock忍不住顺势嘲笑他一下。

——

Holmes老夫人比John预想中要小只一点。尽管她的两个儿子都身高超过一米八，她本人却比John还要矮上几公分。她看起来也不比John的父母大，估计Holmes家的人都不象普通人那样衰老吧。唯一能表明她年龄的就是头发了，曾经和Sherlock一样漆黑的发丝，如今已成灰白。

“你一定就是John！”他们走进前厅就听她喊道，“见到你真高兴，亲爱的。Mycroft可是什么都对我讲了，但亲眼见到你感觉还是很不一样！”

“我也很高兴见到您，Mrs.Holmes。”John忍不住微笑道。

“叫我妈咪就好。”她回答，不容推拒地紧紧拥抱了John一下。“噢，我的小Sherlock能找到另一半，我真是太高兴了。”

“妈咪，你能不能别——”

“Sherlock，我的小乖乖。”Mrs.Holmes温声唤道，过去捏捏他的脸，“你胖了，宝贝。John肯定把你照顾得很好。”

Sherlock一下子脸红得不知所措，John从没想到能在卧室外看见这样的他。Mrs.Holmes指指自己的脸，示意Sherlock来一个问候的吻。然后她又到Mycroft跟前一样欢迎了他，并且拥抱了一下。

“你瘦了！我的儿子们都过得很不错。来，我们去花园吃早餐。”

不等回应Mrs.Holmes就走开了，带着他们经过后门来到一个大而华丽的花园。那儿有张桌子，上面堆满各种各样的水果，还有四个装满华夫饼的餐盘。

“John，你和Sherlock坐在那儿。Mycroft和我坐在另一边。”

“夫人——妈咪，这都是你做的吗？”落座时John问。

“有人帮忙。”她说，“孩子们坚持要请厨师，她帮我一起准备的食物。”

当所有人都坐好开吃之后，Mrs.Holmes开始了盘问。

“那么，John，说说你自己，”她说，笑容里有种“敢撒谎就要你好看”的意思，“Mycroft已经把你查得一清二楚，不过我想听听你自己的说法。”

“我也没什么特别的，”John说着，耸耸肩，往Sherlock的餐盘里放吃的。“我有个姐姐名叫Harry。父母都在世但早就离异，我已经多年没和父亲见面。我在ST.Barts读医，然后参军，第五次上战场时肩部中弹复员回伦敦。然后就遇到了Sherlock。”

“那么你是什么时候知道自己是双性恋？”Mrs.Holmes问道，显然，兄弟两人直来直去的问话是来自她的遗传。

“在读大学的时候，”John说，习惯了Sherlock的推理就不必再问她是怎么知道的了，“Harry出柜后，我带男朋友回家也就不是那么天翻地覆的事儿了。不过我交往的男人并不多。”

“你对男人要求挺高。”

“是的。”

“那怎么最后和Sherlock走到一起的？”Mycroft忍不住戏谑道，显然是为了报一箭之仇。

“Mycroft！”Mrs.Holmes嗔怪地说，“你的弟弟是个很棒的狼人小伙子。向他道歉。”

“妈咪，我们又不是小孩了。”

“Mycroft Holmes，向你的弟弟道歉。还有Sherlock，肯定是你先做了什么惹他生气，所以你也得道歉。”

两人勉勉强强地互相道歉了，不过很明显都不是出于真心。Mrs.Holmes知道这已经是他们能做的最大让步，所以就继续盘问John的祖宗十八代。

“你们俩还没做吧。”她直入正题。

John差点被西瓜噎到。他知道Holmes家人不会拐弯抹角地讲话，但是，老天啊，要是他们能体谅一下就好了。

“是，还没有。Sherlock没有准备好，想再等等，所以，”John缓过气来回答她，“我也不是很了解传统习俗。”

“其实做了也没关系。”

“呃，我不想做出冒犯你们种族的事，而且也是Sherlock的请求。”

Mrs.Holmes的笑容和她的儿子真是一模一样。

——

用过早餐，Sherlock带着John去参观大宅，Mycroft则和母亲继续交谈。这房子是都德风格，就算加上仆人，也显得太宏大。见证Sherlock成长的那间屋子有深蓝色的墙壁以及白色护墙板。妈咪没有动过里面的家具，从科技海报到满满当当的书架，依然还是老样子。John看见一张大床，就笑眯眯地拖着Sherlock过去坐下。

“你在这床上和人亲热过吗？”他问，伸展身体躺平。

“没有。”Sherlock粘在他身边，“我们至少得接个吻，留作纪念。”

John表示同意，他转头亲吻Sherlock，温柔而缠绵，沉浸在彼此的陪伴中。Sherlock的腿与他纠缠在一起，用脚磨蹭他的小腿，而John则把玩Sherlock的卷发维持这样的亲密。即使与性无关，感觉也轻松惬意。Sherlock很喜欢这样。最后他们被一声敲门惊扰了。

“Sherlock，你的母亲想和你谈谈。”门外一个温和的声音说。

“我们就来。”Sherlock从John身上爬起来。

“那是谁？”

“妈咪的助理，Elizabeth。是助理，不是女仆。”

John点点头整理被Sherlock弄皱的衣服，Sherlock也拉好衬衫，一前一后地出门。妈咪和Mycroft正在客厅喝着茶等他们，两人脸上都是了然的坏笑。

“坐下，亲爱的。”Mrs.Holmes说，指指有两个茶杯的位置。

Sherlock立刻坐下；John的想法得到了证实：只有他的妈咪才能不多费口舌就让他听话。John坐在他隔壁，小心地端起面前的杯子。

“Mycroft和我谈了谈，”Mrs.Holmes说着，极力掩饰脸上欢乐的神情，“我们完完全全支持你们的交往。事实上，Mycroft早就不反对了，是我坚持要再见一面。”

“所以他就派车来绑我的票，事先也不打个电话？”John木着脸。

“那是他向你示好的一种方式。”Sherlock端着杯子笑道。他在杯沿半弯的嘴角太动人，John也忍不住笑了。

“不过你们要多来这儿走动走动，”妈咪说，“Sherlock来得太少啦，我还想多了解一下John，尤其是将来，你们总归要结婚的。”

John差点被茶水呛到，赶快放下杯子。

“我们还没谈结婚的事，还太早，”他说，“我的意思是，也不是不谈这个啦……”

妈咪的回应是挑起眉毛，冷静地喝茶，一脸高深莫测。鉴于她是Sherlock和Mycroft的母亲，能掌握John不知道的情况也是理所应当。四个人喝完茶，Sherlock站起来咳了两声。

“和您在一起很高兴，妈咪，但我们真的必须离开了。”他说着过去拥抱母亲，“很快会再来。”

Mrs.Holmes满意地抱了抱小儿子，转身向John伸出双臂。John犹豫了一下，也和她拥抱了。他还是有点怕这个小个子妇人的。

“你们都别太见外，我想和你们再多见面，谈谈我儿子结婚的事，噢，还有他的初夜！”

John的脸刷地全红了，结结巴巴地道别之后跟着一脸笑容的Sherlock走出大门。

“是说，我开始觉得自己能够早点干那件‘破处’的事儿了，”他凑到John耳朵边上说，故意压低声音，“当然不是今晚，不过很快就行。”

“我早晚会被你弄出心脏病的。”

——————


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/396796/chapters/674068

拜访过妈咪之后，Sherlock搬进John的卧室开始和他一起睡。他原本的那间变成了实验室，John倒很高兴，因为厨房空出来不少。与John同床共枕使Sherlock的作息规律起来，两人状态提升，Sherlock的注意力也有所加强。John唯一抱怨的就是Sherlock太喜欢抱着人睡；许许多多的早晨，他醒来就会发现Sherlock象一只大章鱼一样抱住自己，贴在自己脖子上打呼。搂抱行为是很可爱没错啦，但John想下床时就很吃力了。

“Sherlock，让我下床。”John嘀咕道。

“你今天又不用上班。不让你走。”

“我要去洗手间，让我下床。”

“不。”

“我马上回来好嘛，现在先让我起来。”

Sherlock哀声叹气地让步了，从John身上挪开。John下床以光速冲去洗手间。留下Sherlock一个人，并非明智之举；但客观说来John并没料到回卧室以后会看到什么。

在他离开的短短几分钟里，Sherlock已经把睡衣脱光睡在John那边的床上，存心从被子里露出一片令人心猿意马的皮肤。等他发现John进来，还撑起身体把被子再往下拉。

“John，这两个礼拜我们除了拥抱什么都没做，如果你能来点更亲密的举动，我会非常乐意接受的。”他说，毫无自觉自己正脱光了诱惑人。

“啊……嗯……对。我们先去刷牙。”

Sherlock从床上跳下来的速度通常只有在接到案子时才会有，他狂奔下楼去浴室，身后跟着John。两人仔细彻底但又有条不紊地刷了牙，仿佛Sherlock没有赤身裸体，等下回卧室也不是要来一发口活似地。要不是知道自己笑出来会破坏Sherlock的性致，John早就要为他们这种老夫老妻的家常状态乐不可支了。

一旦清洁工作令John满意，Sherlock就匆匆地回到床上。John敢说唯一阻止他奔跑的，是硕果仅存的尊严。回卧室后John反锁上门，看着Sherlock往床上一摊。

John很喜欢Sherlock伸展四肢躺在床上期待地等他的样子。他走近过去，脱掉睡衣，爬到Sherlock旁边把他抱进怀里。

“对于今天早上，你有什么计划吗？”John问，拇指在Sherlock的腰间打转，“若你有兴趣，我可以再给你做一次口活。”

“谢谢你，不过，我反而想为你做。”

“你确定？”

“肯定一定以及确定。”

“那你慢慢来，就算中途停下我也不会不高兴的。”

Sherlock点头，趴到John身上开始轻轻地吻他。那吻是慵懒的，但又满含情欲。Sherlock让John张开腿，自己坐进去，享受着一路吻过John的嘴唇、下巴和咽部的亲密感。

“很棒的开始，亲爱的。”John喃喃着，抚摸Sherlock的卷毛，“你想咬我也没意见。”

Sherlock边吻边哼了一声表示自己听见了，但直到John的锁骨部位，他才开始轻轻地啃咬。他想在衣领上方的位置留下痕迹，但那样John会不开心，所以就只在他锁骨下方种了一个草莓。John因快感而抽气，在Sherlock身下动了动，任由他留下了可能要持续数周的吻痕。

“Sh……Sherlock，假如你还想为我口活，就别这样了。”

Sherlock嗤笑着继续往下吻，来到John小腹的毛发间。他存心跳过某个John急欲获取爱抚的部位，反而亲吻和啃咬他的大腿内侧。这时John才知道自己培养出了一个多么狡猾的小坏蛋，不过他知道Sherlock的脾气，所以也只好接受。他努力放松，同时揉着Sherlock一头卷毛，希望能催促他加快节奏。

最后，满意于自己在John大腿上留下的痕迹数目与色泽之后，Sherlock又抬起身体，与John接吻。

“你相信我吗？”他问，趴在John身上，“作为第一次尝试，可能不会给你很多快感。”

“不要紧，你总得学吧。”

点着头的Sherlock往下滑去，在John腿间趴好。他似乎犹豫了片刻，一边慢慢地套弄John的勃起，一边深呼吸，镇定心神。

“亲爱的，你不必非得——哦艹！”

Sherlock终于鼓足勇气含住John的分身顶端，舌头缓缓地舔过铃口。John抽着气抓住Sherlock的头发，咬着嘴唇不让自己喊出来。

“你不必——不必全部含进去。”John呼吸急促地扯扯Sherlock的头毛。

Sherlock再一次用哼哼表示自己听见了。但这回John的反应是呻吟和挺腰。Sherlock还想听见John的呻吟，所以他一边把John往嘴里含一边继续轻哼。拉扯头发的动作更粗暴了，不过Sherlock并不介意。

“老天，你这第一次真是可以啊。”

无视了John的评价，Sherlock后退几分，专注于挑逗John的龟头。他慢吞吞地舔着那饱满的地方，舌头一览无遗。随后他又啜吸那飞快溢出的前液，弄得John开始扭动呻吟。

“艹啊，你从哪学来的？”

Sherlock的回答是再一次把他吞进口中，比之前都要含得深。无法容纳的部位，则有手指轻轻地搔刮，这使John再度呻吟并用力拽了一把他的头发。

“Sh……Sherlock，动一动，我要到了。”

最后轻哼一声，Sherlock放开John，开始慢慢套弄他。他甚至歪头又去舔John的大腿，听着John的声音又吸又咬。这样做花的时间要稍微久一些，但Sherlock知道——他确信John也理解——自己还没有做好让别人在口中高潮的准备。

正当他准备上去再舔舔John的分身时，对John的大腿施予的轻咬结束了一切。John咬着拳头大声呜咽，双腿绷直地射了出来；Sherlock得意得好像一只扑到鸟儿的猫。

“老实交代，你哪学来的？”John放松身体，喘息着问道。

“我有研习过。”Sherlock说，也躺到对方身边。

“你看色情视频了？”

“是的，看了一些。显然很有学习价值。”

“唔，确实如此。过来吧，我来回报你的好意。”

被John拉入怀抱时Sherlock的笑真可令柴郡猫都为之失色。

——————

一周后到了满月，那是John与Sherlock结为配偶后的第一次月圆。头天晚上，他们呆在家里一起挤在沙发上，享受窗外徐徐吹来的轻风。上床休息前Sherlock把口套放在窗台上，沮丧地吸了吸鼻子。

“明天就去公园，亲爱的。”John保证道，抚摸着他的毛，“我不上班，到时候就不会太累。今天先休息，好吗？”

Sherlock又吸吸鼻子，不过还是跟着John来到床上。他从洗衣篮里叼了一件毛衣出来，等John躺下放松后，便把脑袋枕在John的肚子上睡着了。

——

第二天晚上，John信守承诺地带着Sherlock去了公园，还有Sherlock最喜欢玩的球和一瓶水。但刚进公园没几步Sherlock就被什么吸引了，把John朝足球场的方向拖去。他学会不要跑太快，不要把皮绳从John手里扯出来，但他一样会拖着John按照自己想要的方向走。这回，当Sherlock找到了自己搜寻的目标，他就飞快地坐好，尾巴乱摇。

“你们好，Sherlock，John。”Lestrade说着弯腰拍拍友人，“没想到在这里碰上你们。”

Sherlock轻吠两声，摇晃着尾巴靠在Lestrade的腿上，接受挠耳朵的礼遇。从Lestrade的另一边传来一个微小的声音，使黑狼的耳朵一竖，疑惑地歪头。

“啊，对了，你们俩还没见过Jack吧？”

Lestrade抱起一个Sherlock没有注意到的婴儿袋，掀开毯子露出里面包裹着的婴儿。婴儿打着呵欠对John眨巴眼睛，John则一边哄他一边戳他的脸。

“Sherlock，这是Jack，我的小儿子。我会把袋子放下给你闻他的气味。”

Lestrade把背袋放到Sherlock跟前，后者立刻趴下，打量着婴儿并且嗅闻他的味道。Jack好像对此毫无芥蒂，很快就在Sherlock的观察下睡着了。

“和太太关系还没恢复吗？”John问，带着怜爱的笑容注视Sherlock与Jack。

“很不幸，确实如此，不过有孩子在，帮助良多。”

“Jack多大了？”

“将近八个月。我还以为等他半岁左右我们就会彻底了断，但矛盾好像又缓和下来了。”

John同情地点点头，他太了解了。还没来得及表达慰问，却又从附近的场地上跑来几个孩子，围在父亲脚边。

“爹地，Peter玩好游戏了吗？”一个女孩子拉着Lestrade的袖子问，“我想回家。”

“快结束了，Wendy。”Lestrade回答，摸了摸她的浅金色小辫，“你见过John没有？他是Sherlock的伴侣。”

“你好。”Wendy害羞地问候。

“你好，Wendy。向我介绍一下你的兄弟们好嘛？”John蹲下身与她平视。

“嗯，这是Moira，”她小声说着把妹妹拉到身边，“她四岁。那是James，他三岁。我五岁了。”

“谢谢。我是John，是一个一声。我和你爹地的朋友Sherlock住在一起。”

“你是Sherlock叔叔的男朋友吗？”Moira高声问，眼睛瞪大了，“爹地是那么说哒。”

“对，我是他的男朋友。”John笑了笑，“那家伙有时挺烦，但……我在乎他。”

John望向Sherlock，后者的尾巴正摇得激烈，把草都压平了。他还在嗅闻Jack，但John知道他听见了。

“我说，我有个主意，”John把Sherlock玩的网球从口袋里掏出来，“你们不如带着那只毛茸茸的家伙去玩抛接球？”

孩子们好像才注意到Sherlock的存在，惊奇不已。Lestrade一表示可以与这只狼玩耍，三个孩子就毫不犹豫地冲过去在Sherlock身上抚摸和抓挠。没过多久，Sherlock便仰躺在草地上，露出肚子让孩子们抚摸，他表现得意外地温顺。

“去吧，和他玩球。”Lestrade对James说，将网球递给他。“他可喜欢玩了。”

James丢出网球，尽管距离很近，Sherlock还是一跃而起追了上去。他把球衔回来放在小男孩的脚边，迫切地等待着再玩一回。这次，当他再追着球跑远的时候，其他孩子也跟在后面，唧唧喳喳地笑着。

——

最终，John和Sherlock与Lestrade家人道了别；回家路上Sherlock看起来很累，但情绪高昂。他陪着Lestrade的孩子玩到Peter的足球赛结束才趴在John脚边休息。到了家中，John给他水盆里添满水，自己则去洗漱。一切料理完毕，他上楼，看见Sherlock已经睡着了，脸蹭着一件毛衣，轻轻地打呼。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/396796/chapters/685893

伦敦的夏天不算酷热，但温度也差不多让大多数人都脱下了外套和毛衣。“大多数人”不包括Sherlock Holmes。即使炎炎夏日他仍然穿着大衣，把里面短袖衬衫的扣子一个不落地扣好。John对此不作评价，他觉得可能是Sherlock想要显得专业一点，尽管一开窗通风他也跟着张开嘴巴呼吸。Lestrade同样听之任之，但Anderson和Donovan就不时插个嘴。

“你能感觉到温度变化吗，怪胎？”一阵热风吹过现场，Donovan问。

“不像某些警方人员，我喜欢呈现出较为专业的姿态。”Sherlock回答，“现在，如果Anderson不再和你调情，能否请你帮忙保护现场了。何况若能不当面羞辱我，John也会非常感激。”

Sherlock得意洋洋地笑着带领John穿过封锁带，并紧紧握着他的手，一路上楼去谋杀现场。

——

不过这样子没持续多久，某天，从苏格兰场回来的Sherlock一副立马就要倒在门口的样子。他满头大汗，脸也红扑扑的，John立刻进入医生模式。

“Sherlock，把衣服都脱掉，留着内裤，坐到电风扇旁边。”他柔声命令，同时帮Sherlock剥掉大衣。“你可能有点中暑，得尽快降温。”

Sherlock居然只用他命令一遍就听话了，这使John意识到他肯定病得厉害。他一等Sherlock脱掉衣物坐好就把电风扇对准他开到最大风量。然后他急匆匆地拿来体温计，迅速消毒清洁后塞进Sherlock嘴里。

“谢天谢地，”体温计哔了一声，他松了口气，“不到四十度。你不必去医院，但还是挺严重。我会给你一大杯冰水，你要慢慢地喝，我去买点运动饮料保持你的电解质平衡。好吗？”

John不等他回答就跑进厨房。看着Sherlock喝掉一些冰水之后，John拨开他湿漉漉的刘海，亲吻他的额头。

“我马上就回来。呆在这儿别动，慢慢喝水。我叫Mrs.Hudson上来看着你的情况。”

John的来回速度相当惊人，那时Mrs.Hudson已经哄着Sherlock喝下大半杯水了。Sherlock的体温也略有下降，John跟着放松了一点点。

“谢谢你，Mrs.Hudson。我会及时告诉你他的情况，不过现在要先给他冲个澡。”John说着送房东太太出门。

“有什么事儿随时叫我，亲爱的。”她拍拍他的胳膊，“专心照顾他。有你在身边真好。”

送走Mrs.Hudson，John便说到做到，把Sherlock扶进浴室。他确认花洒的水温合宜后再搀着Sherlock进去，自己则放下马桶盖坐在上面，以免Sherlock失去意识。

“为什么你要在夏天穿那件大衣？少穿一点无损你的气质吧。”

Sherlock没有立即回答。John刚想重复问题就听见对方的声音：

“我不想让人看见手臂上的针孔。”他小声说，“亲近的人看到，我不介意，但在公众场合……”

隔着浴帘John看见他揉搓左手肘内侧，John不知道怎么回答了。他曾看见Sherlock手臂上的针孔，不算太明显，但在专业人士眼里，其原因就非常地一目了然。

“还有很多别的方法可以遮啊，Sherlock。何况，坦白讲，除非距离很近，也不是那么清晰。你穿我的T恤在公寓里走来走去时我都看不清楚，除非你靠近了或者光线角度正好。”

“等一等，”Sherlock说，“我觉得能面对面谈这个问题更好。”

他开始让水流注入浴缸，并掀起浴帘搁到浴缸外面。John又试了试水温，确保带着凉意而不会太冰。

“困扰我的不是被大人们看见。”Sherlock轻叹一声继续说道，“在我认识Lestrade的一年后，Mycroft问他能否在我变身时期看着我。他同意了，只要我不把药物带进他的家门。那时Peter刚学会走路，Wendy才出生，所以我也同意，每次都吸高了才过去。”

John听着Sherlock讲述往事，心里有点难受。他不喜欢自己对这个故事的预测。

“我吓到Peter好几次，Lestrade一般都叫我呆在客房，除非冷静了或者变成狼以后再下来。显然当我是狼的状态，更加平和讨喜。最后，Lestrade开始在白天有空时也到我家来看我的情况了。我以为自己推算他的来访时间很准确，但……有天他和Wendy一起过来。她一直很喜欢我，正好Lestrade到幼儿园接了她……”

“Sherlock，你不会是——”

“她太开心，赶在Lestrade前面跑上楼来，直接推开门。她那时三岁还没有学会敲门。不幸的是时机太不巧，她正好看见我在静脉注射。我永远忘不掉她的表情，永远忘不掉Lestrade愤怒的咆哮……第二天我就去了戒毒所，从此就很少使用了。”

“是Wendy刺激你戒毒？”

“从根本上来说，没错。后来我一直努力弥补她。现在她似乎已经原谅我了，也可能早就忘记了吧。”

浴室陷入一片寂静。Sherlock泡在水里，John则沉浸思绪中。每隔一会儿Sherlock就加一点水保持温度稍低的状态，并在他以为John不注意时无意识地抚摸手臂内侧。

“John，我认为我已经降温不少。你能再量一下吗？”

点点头，John起身拿来体温计放进Sherlock嘴里。

“几乎正常了，亲爱的。”John说，看起来是如释重负。

“我是该继续泡澡还是出来？”

“出来吧，擦干身体换条干净短裤。然后再坐到风扇前面。我得给Sarah打电话，明天请假照看你。”

John吻了Sherlock的额头，离开浴室。John相信他不会乱来，而令人惊讶的是，Sherlock的确没有。

——

第二天，Sherlock睡得比John晚。John起床后他就趴在棉被上脑袋埋在John的枕头里打呼。昨晚没什么亲热行为，Sherlock还在恢复，John禁止他太动手动脚。所以在盖着被子睡了一晚上的John旁边，是只穿睡衣没有其他遮蔽地躺在床上的Sherlock。

当他起身，John正坐在老位子看报。餐桌上有早点，茶杯旁边是一叠文件。

“John，这是什么？”

“早餐。”John十分平静地回答。“你还没有痊愈，至少试着像个普通人一样吃点东西。”

“不，我说旁边的文件。”

“Lestrade给你的旧案。早晨我去买牛奶途中到警局走了一趟。今天你不准出门，所以我带回这些东西给你打发时间。吃完早餐继续去吹电扇。”

Sherlock瞪了一会儿那堆案子，然后挪到John的椅子边，伏下身，犹豫地，在他脸颊上吻了一下。

“谢谢，”他小声说，“案子，还有昨天的事。我会尽量找到方法，既能遮挡针孔，又不必中暑。”

“不客气，亲爱的。快去吃饭。”

——

大约到了中午，Sherlock开始坐立难安。他还有些旧案没看，但好像已经对它们兴趣缺缺了。John叹气，放弃写博客，抬头看着在椅子里左右不舒服的Sherlock。

“怎么了？”他问，希望Sherlock不是想要出门。

“无聊。”Sherlock回答。

John的胃一抽。要是Sherlock感觉无聊，又没法立即找到乐子，就是要开始大搞破坏的意思。不过话说回来，他总归还有一个新手段能阻止Sherlock……

“好吧，上楼。”John命令道，“上楼，脱衣服。我会带着体温计马上过来。”

Sherlock还想抗议说自己不难受也不热，John一挑眉毛朝卧室指了指，他就唉声叹气，夸张地掀起睡袍下摆飘了上去。John等了片刻让他脱衣服，随后消毒体温计，也跟着上去。如他指示，Sherlock赤裸地躺在床上很不耐烦的样子。还在John把体温计塞进嘴里时皱起脸。

“如果你的体温正常，那么接下来你就不会再露出这个脸。”John一边保证一边吻他额头。

存心给他捣乱的Sherlock一直皱着脸，体温计响了，John看了看。

“恢复正常了，亲爱的。躺到床中央，脑袋后面垫个枕头。”

一开始Sherlock没听，但John开始脱衣服了他就马上朝床中央蹭去。脱掉衣服的John爬上床，坐在Sherlock的腰间。

“我认为你需要上一堂课，了解你的身体是多么地美丽，Sherlock。”

不等他回答John就吻上去，一手蜻蜓点水般地触摸Sherlock的肋骨。他能感觉Sherlock惊喘时肌肉的收缩，趁机就把舌头伸进去——将那些细小的喘息变为呻吟。Sherlock开始回应索求，John却中断了吻，细细地啃咬他的下巴，脖子，留下浅痕。Sherlock期待John能亲吻他的胸口，但John却对他白皙的肩膀发起攻势。

John慢慢沿着Sherlock的手臂往下吻，双手上下轻抚Sherlock的身侧。甫一吻到某个针孔Sherlock就差点挥手躲开，但最终还是平息了下来。John持续地亲吻，在那块针孔密集的部位如羽毛般地抚慰着。戒断之后疤痕已经变淡了，但仍然能看得出来。

认为已经给予那些疤痕足够爱抚的John来到Sherlock的前臂继续啃咬。Sherlock被John在皮肤上的吸吮吓到了，不过很快惊叫就随着吻痕的浮现而化为低吟。John最后又轻轻地咬了那儿一下，在痕迹上加了一排压印，然后掉头上去亲吻Sherlock的嘴唇。

“感觉好点没有，针孔？”John边吻边问。

“开始变好了。”

John笑得得意，接下来他对另一边手臂也如法炮制，吻过每一个疤痕，不论是普通的雀斑还是针孔。最后到了手腕，John在他的脉搏上方留下温柔一吻。

“Sherlock？”

“嗯，John？”

“我爱你。”John在Sherlock的手腕上厮磨着。

Sherlock沉默了一会儿，微笑起来，拉过John与他唇舌交缠。

“我也爱你。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/396796/chapters/704643

一边在衣柜里挂着衣服，John一边想到了该怎么解决Sherlock的暑热问题。他正在叠一条裤子，不小心碰到旁边那套RAMC制服，突然注意那袖子还是他上次穿着时那样卷起来的样子。等把每件衣物都整理好，John便取出制服放在床上。

“Sherlock！”他喊道，“带好熨斗到楼上来！”

几乎想喊第二次时John听见Sherlock上楼的脚步声，熨斗的电线拖在后面咔嗒咔嗒。

“来了，John？”

“我觉得有办法对付你的外套了。把最常穿的那件拿过来。”John边说边放平制服袖子。

Sherlock照着他的话取来最爱那件大衣，平铺在John的制服旁边。John放下最后一层袖子，Sherlock也插上熨斗电源。

“好了。当我们在阿富汗时得整天穿着这种5号厚军服，所以我们会把袖子卷起来。”John解释着，“那儿热得要命，我们却不能脱这该死的玩意儿。你的大衣可能会有点不一样，但我想这方法还能适用。”

熨斗逐渐升温，John耐心地教Sherlock卷袖管。当然，Sherlock学的很快，使折叠起来的袖子看上去好像特意缝制的样子。熨斗够热了以后John又教他怎么烫平褶皱，使之更加自然，穿着更舒服。

“你穿上试试。可能得调整一下袖扣，不过应该没事。”John在Sherlock烫完最后一道褶皱时说。

“你也穿穿看？”Sherlock问。

“好。”

两人各自套上外衣，习惯了一下卷起的袖子，再系好纽扣。Sherlock一看见John穿军服的样子就差点扑上去。John穿着实在太帅，太帅了。

“看起来不错，亲爱的。”John说着拉拉Sherlock的袖子，“有些人会把它卷得更高，但这样正好符合你的本意。”

“的确如此。”Sherlock表示同意，端详镜子里的自己，“谢谢你，小猫。”

John愣住了，Sherlock脸上也掠过一丝惊恐，血色都褪去几分。

“你刚说什么来着？”

“谢谢你。”

“后面那句？”

“……小猫。你生气啦？”

“说实话是有点，不过更震惊于你竟然用昵称。”

“你整天叫我‘亲爱的’，那我也应该想个名字来叫你啊。”

“我是不强求，不过要是你喜欢，就叫吧。”

——————

英国某处某幢政府大楼里，Mycroft Holmes的手机响了两下。屏幕上显示一条短信：Sherlock使用昵称了。Mycroft叹着气把手机放回口袋，揉起太阳穴。

“很快他就要开始筑巢了。”

——————

正如Mycroft所预料，没过几天Sherlock就开始了筑巢行为。最先消失的是John的军装衬衫。本来Sherlock就当作睡衣在穿了，所以它们消失得不动声色。衣服们的新家，位于Sherlock实验室的一个角落。那一块地方变成Sherlock最爱用来思考的位置，不过他最常干的还是在衣服堆里打滚，嗅闻那些布料的味道。Sherlock很明白自己在干什么，也明白个中含义，但他无法停止。每次他试图把东西放回原位，不消半小时就又去拖出来，他会焦虑不安许久，直到那个小巢重新筑起，他可以缩在里面为止。

衬衫过后是毛衣。时值夏天，John不穿毛衣，所以毛衣们同样悄无声息地消失。Sherlock扩大了小巢的体积，使之成为一个真正的衣服堆，够他舒服地在上面打滚。事到如今他已经放弃和本能抗争，乖乖接受命运了。他只希望John也能接纳这个。

满月前几天，他的巢穴改变了地点。当John不在公寓时Sherlock把那些东西都塞到了两人的床下。他无法再忍受睡觉时远离自己的小窝，所以干脆把所有的衣服都放在他那半边床下面去了。这么一搬以后，Sherlock又开始扩大它的体积。他把两人第一次一起查案的纪念物——那条毯子——给铺了上去，随后是John的5号厚军服，他自己的衬衫，John椅子上的国旗靠枕，最后是自己的外套和围巾。一切都准备就绪，似乎只缺一个John了。

——

满月第一天，Sherlock耐心地等到John出门上班，然后飞快地跑上楼开始把那些东西往床上放。他小心地安放那些衣物，让它们看起来整齐漂亮。他明知这是狼类的本能却无法克制自己筑巢去取悦John，让他能留在自己身边的冲动。John不是狼人，可Sherlock却想证明自己是个好的配偶。

小窝变成了Sherlock满意的样子，他又开始清理房间。才交往了几个月而已，可他太想让John明白自己的价值。也许其根由是他们同住的时间更长吧，在狼人种群里这种事很少见。Sherlock知道这冲动来得快又强烈，他再怎么压抑也无法克制。

——

John回到了窗明几净一尘不染的家中——Sherlock甚至把报纸文件都整理好塞进实验室！——他闻到厨房的香味。John怀疑要么是Sherlock彻底不正常，要么是他真的开始听John的话，做点儿家务。John都说不上来哪个更恐怖。

“Sherlock？”John一边脱鞋一边喊，“我回来了，亲爱的。”

“我在厨房呢John。”

先做了一下心里准备John才走进厨房。并不是什么奇怪的实验。显然Sherlock正在做晚饭。公寓干干净净，Sherlock在做晚饭……

“你是不是把Anderson干掉了？”

“不，很不幸他还活着。”Sherlock回答。

“那这是什么状况？”John问道，坐在餐桌前。

“没有出状况。好吧，是为了感谢你那么理解我，帮助我。”

John还是满怀疑虑，但他没再多问。只不过，对于Sherlock倒给他的酒，还是好好地研究了半天才敢喝一口。酒的口味令他惊讶，但他很快想起Sherlock不是那种肯降低要求的个性，何况他家境也不一般。Sherlock放在他面前的食物也经受了非常彻底的研究，Sherlock对此挑眉以对。

“下了班居然回到一个干净的家，还有晚饭等着我。我有点小担心，”John说，“理智上我知道你没有彻底精神失常把Anderson给煮了。”

Sherlock哼哼唧唧地坐到John对面他平常的位子。随即，他的两只脚就搁到John的大腿上。John也随便他去。

“我才不会为那个白痴费上半点力气，跟我的另一半根本不能比。”Sherlock嗤笑着说。

John朝他温暖地笑了，飞快地俯身吻他一下。

“我永远也听不厌你那样称呼我。”

——

 

晚餐后，John把Sherlock赶出厨房自己动手清理起来。Sherlock打扫了整个公寓还做好晚饭，所以他觉得收拾晚餐该归他干才显得公平。他把最后一个盘子放到晾干支架上，Sherlock却双手环抱住John的腰还把脸贴在John的肩膀上。

“你又在闻啦？”John迎合他的拥抱。

“有一点儿想，不过主要是希望你能跟我来。”

John让Sherlock带他走进客厅，坐在最喜欢的那把椅子上。还没来得及意识到某个靠枕的失踪就被Sherlock骑到腿上，狂抛媚眼。

“在椅子上？Sherlock，真的？”John问道，双手倒搭在Sherlock的腰上了。

“在椅子上，没错。我要标记我的领域。”

“你是认真的还是——哦哦哦哦哦操！”

Sherlock扭腰令John噤声，从他们亲热过后Sherlock的这一技能已经得到很大进步。他嘴角上翘，把John的脸转到一侧，抵着他的颈窝开始嗅闻和舔弄。

“我保证，我非常认真严肃。脱掉衬衫。”

毫不犹豫地，John扯下衬衫丢到房间另一头去。他想伸手拥抱Sherlock但对方却舔着他胸口的纹身。这个纹身的位置差不多就在心脏上方，那是John参加RAMC时纹上的，Sherlock已经看见过许多次了。

“这是你的帽徽，对吗？”Sherlock问，手指摩挲那阿斯克勒庇俄斯之杖的图案。

“是的。”John回答，“为什么你突然对它有兴趣？”

“我查了查。这是皇家陆军医疗队的帽徽，象征忠诚与救死扶伤的职责所在。和你太合适。”

“你开始夸我啦？”

Sherlock皱起鼻子扭了扭，然后轻轻在纹身上一咬。John喘息着，看着Sherlock从纹身处来到他的脖子，并在合适的地方施压。这啃咬标记持续进行，John叹息，把玩Sherlock的卷发，随后突然地抓住了往后一拉，使Sherlock露出脖子供他占有。

“脱衣服。全部脱掉。”他边咬边命令道。

Sherlock连忙动手；他迅速从John的大腿上下来，把衣服裤子都往四周一甩。同时John也剥干净自己，随后再度坐下拉过Sherlock。Sherlock笑着骑在John身上，慢慢地，扭了扭屁股，引得两人一同呻吟。他重复这动作，把脸贴在John肩上深呼吸。John的气息加上肌肤相贴的感觉，混杂着满月的影响，使他无法支撑太久。不过Sherlock完全不在意。

“John，求你。”他喘息着指甲嵌在John的腰上，往下滑。

“操，”John忍不住骂道，咬住Sherlock的肩膀，“再来一次。”

Sherlock又在John的腰上抓了一把，John的呻吟更响。John不断亲吻和啃咬Sherlock的脖子，在他耳畔说出淫荡的话语，动作也越来越激烈。

“John……John，我——我要……”

“没事，放松。亲爱的。”

Sherlock动作激烈，一手捧住John的脸火辣辣地吻上去。很快他们就唇舌交缠无法自拔，呻吟与喘息交织。John又一把拉住Sherlock的头发——Sherlock射了，双手在John的肋骨两边都抓出痕迹。John呼喊着他的名字登上巅峰，紧紧扯住那头卷毛。

“月亮还有多久升起？”John软绵绵地靠在椅子里问。

“大概一个小时。”Sherlock回答，磨蹭John的肩膀。“在我变身前还有足够时间清理。”

“那待会儿去洗澡。等我的腿恢复力气的时候。”

——

好半天他们才缓过气，不过终究是从John的椅子里起来了。Sherlock上楼取John的睡衣，他坚持要等到晚上睡觉时间才让John进卧室。John天真地以为是Sherlock打扫过，重新布置过那里，所以就利用这段时间在椅子上喷洒清洁剂。自从和Sherlock住到一起，John已经掌握了完美的“清除谜之液体渍”的本事，说到那些污渍，他可一点也不想知道是什么东西。

Sherlock下来了，John也差不多把椅套上大部分显眼的痕迹去除。他决定晚点再清理其他的东西，跟着Sherlock走进浴室。洗浴过程中他们尽量没做得过火，但很显然Sherlock无法抗拒John的军队纹身，时不时就摸一把。

洗完澡还没来得及擦干Sherlock就冲上楼去变身了。John动作比较慢，不过还是比Sherlock下来早一点。他坐在沙发里捧着茶杯看疯狂汽车秀的时候，狼型的Sherlock叼着梳子过来了，那家伙把梳子放到John的腿上，然后就地坐下。

“哦哦，是要我给你梳毛了。”John笑着开始梳理他。

梳子一碰到身上Sherlock就开始摇尾巴。John的脚不停地被扫到，痒得直笑。等Sherlock对自己的毛感到满意之后，他跳上沙发趴在John的腿上，拱着John的手求抚摸。他们那样呆了一会儿，最后Sherlock都开始打呵欠了，John便轻轻地推他让他下去。

“来，亲爱的，该睡了。”

Sherlock跟在John身后走向卧室，紧张地摇着尾巴。登上最后一级楼梯，他越过John，钻进卧室跳上床，窝进他的小小巢穴。John在门口呆了呆，不知道该做何反应。

“这是什么？是你弄乱了东西还是有别的用意？”他问。

Sherlock紧张地轻吠一声，然后在衣服的小窝里打了个滚，似乎是邀请John进来。John明白过来，立即上前。坐在衣服堆里的John发现了那些东西——他的衬衫，毛衣，制服，Sherlock的大衣和围巾，还有最爱的米字旗枕头……

“你是为我做的这个？”

Sherlock又轻轻叫了一声，这回显得自信了一些。John好像接受度良好，所以Sherlock也不再担心了。

“谢谢你，亲爱的。这儿非常舒适，我很喜欢。”

这次Sherlock的叫声就比较激动，他把头靠在John的肚子上，John摸摸他头顶的毛，又被他舔了一下。

“我们睡觉了，好吗？晚安，亲爱的。”

Sherlock又舔了一下John，然后靠在他身上，睡着了。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/396796/chapters/749727

第二天早晨，John惊讶地发现Sherlock还抱着自己睡的正香。大多数早晨John醒来时Sherlock已经离开了，所以眼下的感觉很好。他亲吻Sherlock的额头，很快又睡了过去。

当他再度清醒，Sherlock正骑在他腰上，瞪着他。

“你在干嘛，亲爱的？我们已经谈过‘别盯着人睡觉’了，不是吗？”

“我想让你成为我的第一次，John。”

“……啊？我们才醒啊，而且我还没……我以为你没准备好？”

“我准备好了，John。我保证。现在和我做爱。”

叹了口气的John让Sherlock从腰上下去，然后坐起来。他的双手搭在Sherlock肩上，与他四目相对。

“你确定？”他问。

“绝对。”

“好。我们先去洗漱一下，再回床上。”

John把他带到浴室，坚持要两人都彻底地清洗身体和刷牙。Sherlock之前虽然勇气可嘉，现在却一直都很紧张。John紧紧地拥抱了他一下，希望能让他镇定一点。

“我们不必真的去做，亲爱的。我愿意等。我不想让你有压力。”

“我想做，John。”

点点头，John又带Sherlock上楼。他谨慎地把房门上锁，一回头就被Sherlock扑过来压在门上。John根本来不及回神，他的背贴着门，眼前是热情地与他舌吻的Sherlock。Sherlock的吻技也进步许多，很快就让John抓住他支撑身体。

“是哦，不该怀疑你。”John笑着牵着Sherlock上床。

Sherlock也得意地微笑，一边解开John的衬衫往旁边一丢。

“把其他的也脱掉，我把床上的窝搬走。”

John把睡裤也丢进小窝，心想以后卧室还有没有整洁的一天了。根据他对Sherlock的了解，这一天将遥遥无期，但他不介意。他根本不知道那小窝代表什么也不确定那是否将成为永久的装饰品，然而他对于Sherlock的心意却十分感动。

清理完床铺Sherlock又拽着John往上面一倒，接着就狠狠地吻上去。他的手指在John的短发间穿梭，抚摸，不让John有任何退却的机会。John在他张开的腿间找好位置，美妙的触感令人恍惚沉醉。

“慢点，亲爱的。”John在他唇边厮磨着，“别太急。”

Sherlock不理他，兀自咬着John的耳垂，再往他脖子吻。

“Sherlock，停下。要么慢慢来，要么放弃。”

Sherlock气呼呼地转头看墙。John把这当做他的一种防御机制，让他正过脸来看着自己。

“你害怕了。但那没关系，”John说，“你可以随时叫我停下，知道吗？”

“我没有怕……只是有点紧张。请继续。”

“慢慢来？”

“好吧，好吧，继续就是了。”

John笑了，他亲吻Sherlock的嘴唇，胸口，然后慢慢来到小腹。他的节奏慢得磨人，以一种难忍的速度朝Sherlock的勃起靠近，却最后转到Sherlock的大腿内侧。Sherlock因John轻咬那儿白皙的皮肤而惊叫不已，皮肤上都留下浅浅的红痕。最后John吸吮着某一块地方，种下一颗大大的草莓。

John退开些许，抬起头。Sherlock把他拉上来再度亲吻着甚至比刚才更激烈。他吮吸John的下唇，扭动着腰身使John呻吟。John开始吻他的脖子，后者则喘息不已，指甲在John背后划出了痕迹，歪头让John为所欲为。John在他左锁骨下方用力吸吮，留下难以磨灭的印记，又有如为接下来的情事拉开序幕。

吻痕开始泛紫，John坐起来欣赏自己的成果。Sherlock四肢大张地躺在床上，喘息着，神色迷离。他张开眼睛望向John，瞳孔四周只有一小条细微的灰蓝虹膜。

“你在干嘛？”Sherlock问，声音里带着情欲气息，John可钟爱他这个样子。

“膜拜我的爱侣。你真美。”

Sherlock轻笑，把John来下来继续亲热。他一条腿环住John的腰使他贴近，同时微微地挺身。他们接吻，呻吟，迷乱而欲求高涨。John迎合Sherlock地在他身上磨蹭，弄得对方发出一声奇怪的叫喊。

“你还好吗？亲爱的？”John立刻一动不动。

“好，也不好。你得停下。”

John就想撤退，但Sherlock的腿勾着不放。

“我不是说做爱。是说我们得开始下一步，不然不等你插进来我就要射了……”Sherlock说。

“啊啊，当然，你当然是指这个。”John嘟哝，“拜托以后表达清楚点，不然我会以为自己弄伤了你，让你害怕了。”

“我是害怕了，谁告诉我害怕也不要紧的。”

John挪开身体，在自己那边的床头柜抽屉里找出润滑剂和保险套。他们又吻了一阵子，John安慰般地抚摸Sherlock的头发。

“下一步得花点时间，”John警告道，又吻了Sherlock一下，“如果你不舒服或者不喜欢，我们就不做。”

Sherlock点点头平躺下来。John来到他腿间，拿起瓶子在左手食指和中指上涂抹了大量润滑。充分润湿了食指和中指后他再度来到Sherlock腿间。

“会有点凉，感觉会有些怪。不过我保证回报多多。”John说着分开Sherlock的双腿，“我会慢慢来，因为你是第一次，好吗？”

Sherlock又点一下头，John便开始动手。他将手指在Sherlock的小穴四周转圈，刺激得对方很是扭动了一阵。等Sherlock平静下来后，John就慢慢插入食指，希望Sherlock别再乱动。不过Sherlock只是弓起背猛地抽气。

“还好吗亲爱的？”John问，慢慢转动手腕为他扩张。

“这感觉……感觉很怪。不是难受，是……很怪。”

“难受的话就告诉我。”

“我会的。”Sherlock保证，John听得出他的声音在发颤。

John一边亲吻Sherlock的大腿一边不疾不徐地活动手指，比起挑动情欲，更是为了安抚他。他常常停下来让Sherlock适应，过了好久才打算继续深入。

“我要加上第二根手指了亲爱的。”John警告道，动作奇慢无比。

跟刚才一样Sherlock抽了口气，扭动片刻才安静下来。John等他适应才活动手指，这一回，他找到Sherlock的前列腺部位，轻轻顶了一记。Sherlock惊叫一声，发出一串只能形容为“嘤咛”的声音。

“那个地方，我知道得一清二楚，你最好别再那样戏弄我，否则再也不给你上。”Sherlock喘息道。

John坏笑着后退，开始扩张手指。Sherlock又动了动，很快适应起来。可惜John一旦继续扩张就引起他另一阵扭动。像保证的那样，John避开前列腺附近，可那不代表他就不用另一只手和嘴唇保持Sherlock的情欲燃烧。在John最早留下的吻痕周围出现更多痕迹，其范围甚至随着John的占有逐渐往Sherlock的小腹延伸。

“John，求你了。”Sherlock呜咽道，扭着腰往John的手上送。

“不，Sherlock，等着。你还没准备好。”

Sherlock低吼一声，被John用力一拍。

“不准吼。我不会被你激得加快节奏的。”

“那我嚎叫一下试试？”

“想嚎就嚎吧。”John耸肩。

不再理会Sherlock的抗议，John拿起润滑剂又往手上倒去。他重新调整Sherlock的腿，然后插入第三根手指。这下Sherlock真的嚎叫起来，尽管理由与其初衷相悖。等他平静后John开始活动手指，比刚才更慢，他很谨慎地弯曲扩张他，一门心思不想把他弄疼。

“现在好了吗？”Sherlock喘不上气地问。

“就好。”

Sherlock冷哼。John继续慢慢动作，装作不经意地擦过Sherlock的前列腺。诱出的那声低吟简直是John所听过的最情色的声音。他不听Sherlock是怎么叫怎么哀求他，就是慢慢地做着准备。他决定要让Sherlock最小限度地痛苦，最大限度地享受，不管他再嚎叫再咆哮也无济于事。

终于，Sherlock不问John好了没有了。身处这境地他真是恼人得难以置信。很快，John抽出手指，去拿旁边准备的保险套。Sherlock翘起脑袋看他撕开包装，戴到老二上，脸上浮现出一种无关案子的兴奋。

“好了哟。”John故意说着，上去吻他。

结束了吻，John又拖过一个枕头垫在Sherlock腰下。

“过去我做的时候，垫个枕头很有帮助。”他解释说，“而这是你的第一次，我们继续慢慢来，好吗？”

“我就知道，”Sherlock嘀咕道，“快上吧。”

John翻个白眼，在勃起上涂抹润滑，然后坐到Sherlock腿间，亲吻他的鼻子。

“要是痛了你随时可以叫我听。”他提醒道。

“我记得呢。现在可以进来了。”Sherlock催他。

“我来了，冷静点啊。”

John摆好位置开始慢慢推进，入侵感使Sherlock抽气。随着John的深入，Sherlock开始喘息了，指甲扣紧John的肩膀。

“还好吗？亲爱的？”John问道，亲吻他的脖子。

“还……还好，继续。”

John点点头，往里推送到下腹贴上Sherlock的。这时的Sherlock已经双目紧闭浑身颤抖。John舔舐他的下巴，亲吻他的脖子，试图安抚他。

“还好？”

Sherlock也点头，但没有说话，他不觉得自己还能说得出什么。一边调整一边适应着，John一动不动只是在他的脖子和肩膀上磨蹭亲吻。最后颤抖平息，Sherlock张开眼睛，John温柔地笑着抚摸Sherlock的头发。

“准备好让我动的话就告诉我。”他说，抚摸Sherlock耳朵后面那个每每都能让他平静的部位。

在顺过几分钟毛之后，Sherlock总算开口。

“你可以动了，但是请慢一些。”他说。

“当然了，宝贝。”

John边吻Sherlock边缓慢退出，再深入。Sherlock的呼吸因这侵入而迟滞不畅，把John的肩膀抓得更紧。

“你还好吗？”John问，慢慢地进出。

“很好。”

相信若有不适Sherlock会及时说出来的John继续那迟缓的节奏。Sherlock的身体渐渐柔软了，甚至还勾起一条腿环住John的腰，呼吸也急促起来。于是John开始加快速度激烈地撞击他，使他呻吟，使他贴紧John的脖子，间或轻咬一口，汲取他安心的气息。

“快点。”Sherlock抵着John的颈窝。

John点头，抽插更快。Sherlock把另一条腿也抬起来，呻吟着用指甲在John背后划出长痕，滑到下面抓着他的屁股。

“感觉如何，亲爱的？”John问，抬头看Sherlock的脸。

“顶……顶我那里。”Sherlock回答，“一直顶它。求你。”

“既然你都那样求我了。”

John以恰到好处的角度顶入，直接撞到Sherlock的前列腺部位，让他尖叫着弓起背。John能感觉随着抽插他的腿也夹得越来越紧，连带他的呻吟一起给John的欲火不断浇油。

“你的脚趾是不是蜷缩起来了？”

Sherlock点头，无法在John的动作下吐露出快感呻吟以外的话语。听见John带笑的嗓音，他又忍不住贴在他脖子上露出笑容。不过很快气氛就愈加迷乱，John的速度更快，把Sherlock弄得不停地大叫。换做别的时候John肯定让他闭嘴，但眼下他只是继续抽插，啃咬Sherlock的脖子。大叫变成响亮的呻吟，Sherlock的指甲又在他背上一刮。

“你要到了对不对？”

Sherlock仍然点头。他仿佛失去了语言功能，或者突然忘记了词汇。然而很快他就回过神开始在John耳边不断地鼓动他了。这个体位下Sherlock的每一句话都能飘进John耳朵里。

“要我碰你吗？”John问，咬了他一口再抬头看他。

“不，只要……嗯嗯……这样。”Sherlock回答。

于是John就边干边吻他。双唇相触的瞬间Sherlock抓住John的头发，张开嘴让亲吻变得深入。他呻吟着，与John一起律动，好半天才结束这个吻。意识到Sherlock快要高潮的John再度啃咬他的脖子，吻痕愈多Sherlock就愈发兴奋，终于他到达顶峰，呼唤着John的名字，指甲狠狠抓过他的背。

在Sherlock放松后John就慢慢地退出。Sherlock呜咽着，看着John脱掉保险套开始抚弄自己。很快John也到了。他们决定无视床上一片混乱，抱在一起躺倒。Sherlock还出人意料地回拥住John。

“这表示你还挺喜欢的，嗯？”John笑着把玩Sherlock的卷毛。

“相当喜欢。谢谢。”

“不客气啊亲爱的。”

Sherlock任性地发出习以为常的哼声，钻进John怀里。

——————

满月才刚过，Mycroft就“绑架”了John，把他带去吃午饭。他们来到一个奢华得叫人心生敬畏的餐厅，John根本连名字都说不上。不过他知道话题只有一个，Sherlock。

“John，我知道你和我弟弟发生关系了。”点完餐，Mycroft说。

“我比较纠结你是怎么知道的。”John说，老神在在地喝咖啡。

“我只是觉得必须警告你，如果你敢伤他的心……”

“就会连Sherlock在内没人能找到我的尸体。我知道啦。”

“很高兴我们如此理解对方。”

Mycroft笑了。尽管在John眼里有点假。他们沉默地吃着饭，偶尔谈一两句时事，或者笑话一下餐厅里其他客人。服务员收走盘子时John突然想起Sherlock做的那个巢，他觉得Mycroft肯定知道那是怎么回事。

“Mycroft，Sherlock做了个……叫做巢的东西，其实就是我的衣服加上他的衣服堆在一起。”

“什么？”

“Sherlock筑了个巢。我觉得是那么回事。”

Mycroft放茶杯的动作都不稳了。他一脸担忧，让John也跟着困扰起来。

“John，那个……那是很严肃的事了。你得和他谈谈。我相信你能一如既往地处理好。但这件事比较敏感，你需要尽快和他谈话。若可以，请在回家后就直接找他。”

“好，我会的。请你……冷静。我觉得没有那么严肃啊。”

“就是有。那是‘相当’地严肃，John Watson。”

“好吧好吧。很严肃很严肃，我会很严肃地和他谈谈这个巢。谢谢你的款待，我这就回家。”

说完，John勉强挂着笑容快步走了出去，迫切想了解为何Mycroft会焦虑到茶杯都打颤。

——

他到家时，Sherlock正躺在沙发上作冥想状。一听开门声他就收回思绪坐起身来，等不及要看见John。脱完鞋，John也来到沙发让Sherlock靠在他身上。

“你哥绑架我去吃了顿午饭。”John说，手指在Sherlock发间穿梭。

“然后告诉你敢害我伤心就把你干掉。”

“没错。我还问他那个巢穴的事。顺便提一句那时他的茶杯都磕到桌子上了。是有什么内情，你没有跟我讲吗？”

气氛安静下来，John感觉Sherlock正竭力思考一条回避之道。

“说实话啊亲爱的。”John催促他。

“是说……巢穴是配偶间最为亲密的一种象征。它代表一头狼对这段关系的执着和认真。还有就是……我本来不该弄它出来，应该先订婚或者结婚……”

“那你还想不跟我说？”

“要是能避开这个问题，我不会主动谈到它的。巢穴通常是一对配偶决心要组建家庭的开始。我曾说自己准备好与你做爱，那就是巢穴的意思，潜台词等于‘和我生孩子’。”

“你是想说，愿意结婚生孩子？”

“显然是那样了。还有，鉴于Mycroft已经知道巢穴的事，我们也就肯定要订婚。当然不必马上结婚也不用立刻生孩子。”

“我能在没有大英政府准备撕咬我喉咙的情况下，向你求婚吗？”

“当然。”

“那我就去征得你母亲的同意。我会给她打电话，问问是否方便明天拜访一次。你要一起来吗？”

“我认为能一起去最好。”

John点点头，沉默地玩了一会儿Sherlock的头发。Sherlock等了半晌，转身拉着John深情一吻。

“要不要庆祝一下？”他笑问，视线透过睫毛，落在John身上。

“Oh God, yes。”

 

end


End file.
